


Repair Me

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel is in college, Dean is a maintenance man, Dean is in the closet, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Castiel is a poor college student with a leaky faucet in his poor apartment dwelling. Little does he know when he calls the maintenance man, he falls head over heels for the man with green eyes and bow legs. There's one catch... Dean is in the closet. After trying to cover for dating Castiel, will Dean ever come round and come out to his friends and family about being bisexual? Would he lose everything, or will they already know?This story was prompted by JenSpinner in DESTIEL FOREVER on Facebook.Thank you for the prompt, I enjoyed writing this story!





	1. Chapter 1

_ Drip… drip… drip… _

Castiel rustled in bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The apartment was silent that morning.

_ Drip… drip… drip… _

All except for the annoying leaky faucet in his bathroom. He had tried everything he could imagine to stop the drip, to no avail. He was a poor college student, so he couldn’t hire a repairman to come look at it. Although, a friend of his, Mick, had suggested contacting the apartment’s maintenance to come take a look. That was just what he needed, to be a sore thumb to his landlord. He rolled over in his bed and glanced at his cell phone. Mick had texted him good morning already, and Castiel half smirked, but then it faded as he picked his phone up and returned the text.

**[TEXT to Mick]** Morning. Bring me breakfast and a repair man before I rip my hair out please.

Castiel sighed and laid his phone on his chest as he rolled over onto his back and continued to stare at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the paint chipping at the corner of his bedroom as well. This apartment had to be a hundred years old, he felt. Everything was falling apart. 

The phone rang, and Castiel lazily swiped the green call button across the screen, pressing the device to his ear.

“Yes, Mick?” Castiel’s sleepy voice greeted.

_ “Breakfast burritos again, or you want that chicken biscuit you love?”  _

“Mmm… I think I want a chicken biscuit and a hashbrown.”

_ “Good choice. Did you sleep well?”  _ Mick held the phone away from him as he ordered at the drive-thru, and after it was placed he came back.  _ “I know you were up all night working on that project.”  _

Castiel huffed a sigh, then ran his hand over his face, noticing he still had pastels on his hands from working on the project for his art class. “I got sleep.”

_ “Two to three hours of sleep doesn’t mean you got sleep, Cas. That’s just rest.” _

“Yeah, well, I had  _ five _ hours of sleep last night, thank you very much. So there.” Castiel rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at his friend like a petulant child, as if Mick could see him.

_ “Whatever, unlock the door, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  _

“Fine. G’bye.” Castiel sighed, but before he could hang up, Mick chimed in once more.

_ “Hey, Cas! I meant what I said yesterday… I hope you know that.” _

Castiel was quiet a moment, holding the phone away from his ear and he sighed heavily, rubbing his face once more, then put the receiver to his ear once more. 

“I know. I’ll see you when you get here.” And with that, Castiel hung up. He tossed his phone to the side and crawled out of bed to use the restroom. His apartment was a tad bit chilly, and he wrapped his arms about himself for the short trek it took from his bedroom to his bathroom across the hall. 

Yesterday had been a particularly odd day for Castiel. His friend of ten years had laid that big fat “L” word on him, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to react. Sure, he loved Mick as a friend, but that wasn’t what Mick was referring to. Mick had professed his undying love to Castiel after ten years of knowing him, and instead of embracing him and taking it where Mick may have wanted it, he froze and was speechless. On top of that, Castiel hadn’t been in a relationship for the last five years, so he was rusty in the way of courtship as it were. He wasn’t even looking to date anyone anyway. Mick was a good friend - and Castiel intended to  _ keep _ it that way. 

After Castiel was finished, he washed his hands and dried them on the towel hanging behind him, and walked out of the bathroom into his silent living room, then to the front door to unlock it. This was a usual routine for them on Sunday mornings. Breakfast, catch up before the week was over and prepare one another with pep talks for the coming week. 

Castiel slipped into a chair at the table as he waited on Mick. He tapped the table lightly with his fingertips trying to wash away the emotions of the day before.  _ LOVE. Love.  _ Mick wouldn’t know what love was if it bit him in the ass, of that Castiel was certain. Castiel was nothing special, and he certainly saw no reason that Mick would be in love with him after all the crap they had gone through over the years. All the baggage Castiel had, all the bad times, all those drunken nights where Castiel complained and whined over an ex, or all the gory details Castiel told him about some of his sex partners. He definitely didn’t think that Mick could handle his depression. That was a definite no-go, for sure. He snorted in thought, and about that time Mick came through the door. 

“I come bearing gifts.” Mick announced, placing that all too familiar McDonalds bag down in front of his friend, along with an orange juice and a coffee. Castiel perked up a bit, smiling lightly. The fact that they could even act like everything was normal after yesterday was amazing to Castiel. He wondered if Mick had changed his mind after their conversation and convinced himself he was wrong, or that he was crazy. Castiel certainly thought he was certified looney.

“Thanks, Mick.” Castiel grabbed the bag and got his food out, then shoved it toward his friend to get his own. He avoided eye contact, unwrapping his sandwich as Mick settled into his usual chair to Castiel’s right. 

Breakfast was silent for the first ten minutes. Usually, they started to talk about their week as soon as they started to eat, but this time was off. This time was different. Mick finally broke the silence.

“Listen, Cas… I’m.. I’m sorry if-” 

“Stop. Don’t be sorry, it’s your feelings, you can’t help how you feel, Mick.” Castiel interjected.

Mick sighed and set his burrito down, then wiped his mouth and hands and tried to make eye contact with his friend. Castiel could feel him staring at him, and after a moment he finally glanced up and looked at him. Their eyes locked and it was silent for what felt like an eternity, and Castiel reached out a hand to take Mick’s, forcing a half-cocked smile. 

“I’m sorry if I… made it awkward for you. I love you as a friend, I hope you know that.” Castiel added.

Mick nodded and sat back in his chair as he looked over Castiel’s features. Those gorgeous eyes, that beautiful smile and his well defined jawline. 

“Well, I still have you as a friend at least. I wouldn’t trade that for the world, Cas.” Mick forced his own smile, which matched Castiel’s, but the moment Castiel looked away, it faded.

Castiel finished his breakfast and dug into his orange juice. They were silent for a moment, until Mick broke the silence again. 

“So, how’s that art comin’ along?” he sipped his coffee, glancing at his friend. Castiel glanced up at him, then bit his lower lip casually, holding both of his hands up. There were multi-color pastel smudges on his palms and wrists. 

“Good. I think I’m finished with it. It took all night, but I think I am pleased with it.” Castiel smiled confidently, and Mick nodded. 

“Let’s see it.” Mick grinned.

Castiel dropped his hands into his lap, then shrugged and stood from his seat, grabbing his orange juice and led Mick over to the easel set up in front of his couch. Mick flopped down on the couch and studied it. It was a scene with old shops down an old shopping district in some old european city. Mick reached out to take the reference photo from under the easel, studying it and the photo. 

“You weren’t supposed to duplicate it, right?” Mick asked, and Castiel nodded.

“We chose a photograph and drew or painted our own image influenced by the photo.” Castiel looked to Mick’s face, and it was lit up with a grin.

“it’s beautiful, Cas.” Mick marveled. “I love all the colors and the way you added a creep factor to it.” 

“Creep factor?” Castiel asked, then shoved Mick’s shoulder as he began chuckling.

“What? It’s borderline creepy… like, what’s his name, uh… Tim Burton?” Mick tried to justify his critique.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, then cleared his throat. “Well, in that case I take it as a compliment.” He lifted his head and snatched the reference photo from his friend’s hands, settling it down where it was to begin with below the easel. 

“So, other than this, anything new going on with you that I don’t know about yet?” Mick asked Castiel. Castiel stood a moment, then took a seat on the couch with him. 

“No. That damn sink is going to be the death of me, though. I swear it’s like it knows when to annoy me.” Castiel huffed a breath. 

“Well, have you called the maintenance man yet?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t want to piss my landlord off.” Castiel grumbled.

“Cas… The maintenance man is there for a reason. Give ‘em a call.” Mick nudged him. 

Castiel thought about it for a moment, then heaved a heavy defeated sigh. “I guess.” Standing from the couch, he made his way for his bedroom to find his cell phone. It was covered up by bedding, and once he grabbed it he googled the landlord’s information, then found the maintenance information. He walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch, pulling his legs up underneath him as he dialed the number. 

_ “Maintenance, this is Dean?”  _ came across the line, and Castiel froze a moment. His voice was gruff and deep, beautiful.  _ “Hello?” _

Castiel cleared his throat again.

“Um, Hi. This is Castiel Novak at apartment 12C, I uh… I wanted to make a maintenance report for my bathroom sink?” Castiel sounded uneasy for a moment, like he had no idea what he was doing. He stopped talking and the call went silent a moment. 

_ “Twelve C, Bathroom sink. What’s wrong with it? Clogged? Leaky?”  _

“It’s leaking, a constant drip when it’s off.” Castiel answered.

_ “Alright… how long has this been going on?”  _

Castiel paused a moment, “Uh, three weeks?” There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, and Castiel frowned. 

_ “And you just now called?”  _ There was a sound of papers shuffling for a moment, and then he continued,  _ “Alright, is it okay for me to enter when you aren’t around or would you prefer to be home?”  _

“Home, I would like to be home. When can you come?” Castiel bit his lower lip. 

_ “Hmm, lessee... “  _ There was more shuffling, and then Dean cleared his throat.  _ “Are you free tomorrow at about noon?” _

Castiel nodded as if the other man could see him. “Oh, yeah, that’s fine. Tomorrow at noon.” 

_ “Good deal. Alright Mr. Novak, I’ll be over at noon, you have a good afternoon.”  _

“You too. Thank you.” Castiel smiled and then after a silent pause, he hung up the phone. Mick was staring at Castiel as he wrapped up his phone call, and he hadn’t noticed until he glanced his way. “What?”

“Hmm…” Mick hummed, and grinned wide, but looked down. 

“What?! Why are you looking at me like that?” Castiel demanded, and Mick licked his lips. 

“You are blushing, Cas.” Mick pointed out, then looked back at his friend, pointing to his cheeks and booped his nose. 

“I am not! Why would I be blushing?” Castiel was in complete denial.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because the maintenance man had a sexy voice?” Mick chided, and Castiel looked away quickly. 

“So what. Maybe he did. You je-” Castiel cut himself off and cleared his throat again, frowning. He wasn’t sure if he could joke around with Mick like that anymore now, knowing the truth. 

“No, well, yes, maybe. I mean… I guess, I dunno.” Mick wrang his hands together, and Castiel huffed a small chuckle, shaking his head. “What?” 

“Is this what it’s going to be like now? You getting jealous over everything?” Castiel asked flatly.

Mick sat quiet for a moment and cleared his throat, scratching under his chin a moment as his skin crawled in unease. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m not… I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, Cas.” Mick replied, and Castiel stared at him for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to say. “I’ll try to keep it under control.” Mick continued in the silence, then he sat back on the couch, tapping his fingers on his thigh. Castiel broke his gaze and looked down at his own hands, rubbing at a blue pastel smudge.

“I just want us to go back to normal. You know, no… jealousy, no problems.” Castiel said softly. 

“Cas, I’ve always been jealous.” Mick replied. They were silent again for what felt like ages, and finally Castiel shrugged. 

“Well, I guess I never noticed… until now.” Castiel looked back to Mick, and Mick nodded, then stood. 

“I think I’m going to go take a drive. I’ll catch you later Cas.” Mick made his way for the door then paused as if he were going to say something else, then he pushed his way out the door. 

Castiel exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, then flopped back onto the couch. Well, this was definitely not something he was looking forward to working through. This was going to get big and nasty, he just knew it. It was going to become a bigger issue than he originally thought. Standing from the couch, he made his way over to the front door and gripped the handle, locking it, then turned and pressed his back to the door and sank down, bringing his knees to his chest. When did everything start unravelling? When did his life start to become so complicated? 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Knock. Knock. Knock _

It was twelve-o-five, and Castiel walked to the front door, adjusting his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He opened the door, and was greeted by the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He stood there a moment, deer-in-headlights stare, and Dean perked a brow after what seemed like an hour of silence. 

“Mr. Novak?” Dean asked as he glanced over the blue eyed man staring at him. Dean sized him up quickly, then swallowed a lump in his throat. Castiel seemed to snap out of a daze, and stepped aside. 

“Sorry, hi. Uhm, you are Dean?” Castiel asked as he allowed Dean to enter the apartment. 

“Yep. Dean Winchester at your service.” Dean grinned as he carried his tool box in at his side. Castiel shut the door and followed behind Dean for a minute, then stepped around him. 

“Uh, it’s… it’s this way.” Castiel looked down as he led Dean to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and stepped to the side, allowing the other man to walk in behind him. This man was something out of a wet dream. Piercing green eyes, a chiseled jaw, perfect lips and his bow legs were longer than a river. 

Dean set the tool box down on the floor, then surveyed the leaky faucet for a moment, turning it on, then off, testing hot and cold. 

“Yep, definitely got a leak.” Dean surmised, then opened the cabinets under the sink and kneeled down, reaching under as he laid down to check the pipes below. 

Castiel took a seat on the toilet and watched him, his face flush as he had several dirty thoughts race through his mind. The man seemed to have a bit of a package in his pants too. Lord help him, he was going to hell, he knew it. 

“Uhm… are they going to charge me for this?” Castiel asked curiously, hoping for a ‘no’. 

“Normal wear and tear, I’m gunna say that will run you about a thousand bucks or so.” Dean grunted, then sat up and glanced at the blushing man on the toilet. Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean cracked a smirk. “It was a joke. No, they won’t charge you for wear and tear. Now, if you had tried to fix this on your own and broke it, maybe.” 

“Oh… well, that’s good.” Castiel felt relief. He watched Dean as he dug into his tool box for a tool, and then cleared his throat. “So, how long… how long have you been a maintenance man  here?” 

Dean laid back under the cabinet and tinkered with a few pipes and snorted, “About four years.” Castiel perked a brow and tried to rack his mind if he had ever seen him around in the two years he had lived there. 

“I’ve never seen you around. For such an old building, you must take good care of it.” Castiel hummed in thought, and Dean chuckled under the sink, then sat up and licked his lips. Castiel’s eyes stared at his tongue gracing his perfectly shaped lips, then looked away. 

“Yeah, they keep me busy.” Dean admitted, then he sighed and grabbed another tool, then laid back down. Castiel noticed that the dripping was still going, so whatever Dean was doing wasn’t working. 

“Maybe it’s the faucet itself?” Castiel asked, and Dean sat up again, pulling himself to his feet. He stared at it a moment, then bent down to grab another tool and Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw how perfectly shaped his ass was. Dear sweet Jesus, he was going to hell. He was going to buy a ticket on the next bus. He tried to ignore the half bulge growing in his pants, and he silently mumbled to himself to curse it down. 

“Hm?” Dean asked as he stood back up and glanced at him. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Castiel crossed his legs and leaned against the counter casually. Dean stared at him for a moment and narrowed his eyes, then grinned. He was used to people finding him attractive. This wasn’t the first time he had a tenant want to disrobe him after fixing a leaky faucet, so he knew that look. 

“Do you uh, want like… a drink or anything?” Castiel asked, trying to rack his brain of what he had in the fridge to offer. There were a couple of beers, milk, some orange juice and some left over kool-aide. 

“Sure, I’ll take a drink.” Dean smiled and laid back down under the sink to unbolt the faucet from the sink. Castiel stood and shuffled out of the bathroom, down the little hall to the kitchen. He had willed his stiffy down. He peeked in the fridge and noticed that there was actually less than he thought. Hm. 

“Water okay?” Castiel called out. 

“Yep!” Dean called back and stood from under the sink to take the faucet off, checking all the connections. After a moment, Castiel came back into the bathroom with a glass of water, and Dean was already back under the sink tightening down the faucet. There was still a drip. 

“I guess it is the faucet, then?” Castiel concluded, and Dean sat back up, taking the glass of water, and fingers brushed like static electricity. Castiel pulled his hand back and stuffed both of his hands in his lap as Dean took the glass and tipped it back. He set the glass on the counter as he stood, then sighed. 

“Looks like it. I’ll write up an order and it should be in within a day or two. I will call you when we get it in. Wanna write down your number for me?” Dean closed the cabinet doors and put his tools away, and Castiel nodded. He stood from the toilet and walked into his kitchen to grab a piece of paper and pen. After he jotted his number down with his name, he handed it to Dean as he exited the bathroom. 

“Thank you, Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled, stuffing the paper into his pocket.

“Castiel.” Castiel corrected.

“Castiel it is then.” Dean grinned, then they stood there a moment in silence as Castiel tapped his fingers on the counter. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Dean. Thank you for coming out to look. So I will hear from you in a couple of days?” 

“Yeah, I gotta go down to the office and get it approved, which I am headed to now actually. Then I just have to make a trip down to the hardware store and I’ll be back in a couple of days to replace it.” Dean set the empty water glass down on the counter, and headed toward the front door. Castiel followed behind and watched as the tall man exited the apartment. Castiel stood and stared for a moment and bit his lower lip. 

“Bye, Castiel.” Dean smiled, and Castiel smiled back, blushing a bit. 

“Bye, Dean.” Castiel watched as Dean disappeared down the hall, then turned and shut his door to his apartment, locking the door. He made a mad dash for his cell phone and dialed his bestie Meg.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Cas, what a pleasant surprise! How are you doing boytoy?” _

Castiel rolled his eyes as he flopped down on his couch. “Hey hotstuff. I’m alright. I just had the maintenance man over to fix my faucet.”

_ “Oh good. No more drips then. It’s not even one, he must be quick with his hands.”  _ Meg giggled, and Castiel rolled his eyes again.

“No, he has to replace the faucet. He checked all the pipes below and stuff, but Meg… He was  _ gorgeous. _ I mean, his eyes were the purest green I have ever seen, and he had legs for miles, and he was just a little bit scruffy, and his voice… holy shit his voice.” Castiel was grinning ear to ear.

_ “Sounds delectable. Is he married?” _

“I dunno, I didn’t see any rings on his hands, but then he is a repair man so he might not wear them.” Castiel sighed imagining that the man was probably married with kids.

_ “Well, next time he’s over check for a ring mark, you know like a tan line.” _

“Yeah... “ Castiel rubbed his hand over his face as he fell over onto his couch. “What if he isn’t gay though. Fuck, Meg. Why do I have to be gay? It’s so complicated…” he grumbled.

Meg laughed.  _ “Listen here, you get more ass than I do, so don’t even go there.”  _

Castiel blushed and chuckled. “Not recently. I haven’t been out in like six months.” Castiel admitted half-heartedly. Meg was silent a moment, then she hummed.

_ “We need to fix that, get you out. Maybe you can bide your time with Mick.”  _ Meg giggled again, but Castiel scowled.

“Meg! That’s mean! Shit… He’s  _ in love _ with me. If I was to use him like that, it would break his heart. I don’t wanna do that. I mean, he’s attractive, don’t get me wrong, but he does have feelings.” Castiel sighed as he shook his head and Meg continued to laugh on the other end. 

_ “Yeah, yeah. Well, next time dreamboat comes by, wear some cologne and put a move on him, see what happens.”  _

“Yeah, the desperate tenant… I’m sure that will go over just fine.” Castiel scoffed. 

  
  


* * *

 

Dean had a long day. He had to replace a water heater, had to treat an apartment for bedbugs and then there was that pretty blue eyed man that needed his faucet replaced. His mind kept reeling back to those eyes. He stepped into his own apartment and immediately stripped himself of his clothing, feeling like bugs were crawling all over him from the bed bug treatment. He scratched at his belly as he made his way for the bathroom and flipped on the shower. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and stared for a moment. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep the last few days. Always happened around this time of year, restless and needing to get his mind off his past. 

The water warmed up, and he stepped under the steady stream of water and grabbed his body wash. 

“Castiel.” The name rolled off of his tongue, and he smirked to himself, starting to lather himself up with the soap. He was a rather attractive man, built similarly to Dean, broad shoulders, a little shorter and seemingly muscular from what he could tell behind that Led Zeppelin t-shirt and those torn jeans. He wasn’t a rich tooty flooty type either. That was something that grated on Dean’s nerves. He preferred laid back, usually the poorer side of the money spectrum because they were always the most genuine and heartfelt type people. 

After he washed his body down, he grabbed his shampoo and soaped up his hair. Of course, nothing would ever come of him and Castiel no matter how attracted he was. He had never come out about his attraction to men. He had always dated women. And while there were a few male tenants and some guys at bars that had hit on him in the past, he had never given in. He wasn’t against gays, he just wasn’t ready to face that side of himself. His cock was, though. He glanced down, noticing the longer he had thought about the man, the harder he had gotten. 

With a heavy grunt and sigh, he chuckled and reached down to grip himself. He started an easy, lazy stroke. His mind went to the inner depths of his pornographic mind to imagine what he would do to Castiel, had he the chance. He knew Castiel was gay, or at least he thought so from how he had been staring at him while he was in his apartment. He grunted a moan as he stroked tighter and faster, leaning against the shower wall a moment. 

“Cas…” Dean moaned out and sucked in a sharp breath as his cock twitched in his hand and his balls tightened up, soon releasing his orgasm with a bitten groan into his forearm. He tried to catch his breath after his body relaxed. He grabbed a cup in his shower and rinsed down the wall where he had come against the tile, and he released himself, leaning back to rinse his hair and body clean. 

After the shower, Dean stepped out and dried himself off, stepping into his bedroom to grab a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and flannel. He and Benny had plans to go out drinking that night. After he was dressed, he walked into the dining room and grabbed his phone, dialing Benny. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hey man, you off work?”  _

Dean grinned and stretched, running a hand through his wet hair. “Yeah. You still on for tonight?”

_ “Always, brother. Meet ya at Crowley’s in fifteen?” _

Dean nodded, “Yeah, meet ya there. Talk at ya later.” Dean then hung up and stuffed his wallet, keys and phone into his pockets and headed out. 

 

* * *

Benny slid into the barstool next to Dean. 

“Been here long?” Benny asked, and Dean shook his head as he picked up his half drunk beer.

“Nah, maybe five minutes. How’s the wife tonight? She give you a hard time about coming out?” Dean asked with a smirk as he picked his beer up for another swig. 

“Pfft, she gave up on that last week.” Benny rolled his eyes and straightened himself out, leaning against the bar to wave the bartender over. Crowley was standing behind the bar tonight taking inventory of their stock, and Benny and Dean both waved and nodded to him. They had frequented this bar for many years and become regulars. 

“How are you two chumps this evening?” Crowley perked a brow as he poured Benny his usual. 

“Glad work is over.” Dean drolled, shrugging. He thought about Castiel again, and smirked to himself for a minute, tugging his lower lip in between his teeth. Benny gave Crowley a handshake, then grinned. 

“I’m doin mighty fine, brother. Got any of that good ol’ whiskey you keep around for special occasions?” Benny asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Special occasions? You got a special occasion?” Dean asked as he side eyed his friend, and Crowley tipped his head back listening as well. Benny tried to contain his composure, then cleared his throat. 

“We’re pregnant.” Benny said loudly, and Dean’s face lit up, as well as Crowley’s. 

“Well goddamn! Mini Benny gunna be runnin’ around tearin’ up the town.” Dean chuckled and held his glass up in toast. He pat Benny on the back and Crowley stepped back to bend down under the bar to retrieve his finest whiskey, pouring three shots. 

“That is one hell of a special occasion.” Crowley grinned, then toasted the boys, and they all three tipped their shot glasses back. Dean thought a moment about his friend becoming a father. Hell, Dean couldn’t even keep a girlfriend, but his friend was building a  _ family. _ Wow. 

“Well, you know I’m gunna be it’s favorite uncle.” Dean added, and Benny erupted in laughter, patting Dean on the back. 

“When are you gunna get married, anyway? What happened with that chick Lisa you been seeing?” Benny asked, and Dean shrugged. 

“I ain’t ready for that yet. I just… wanna bide my time and do as I please. Marriage is way overrated.” He rolled his eyes, and Benny punched him in the arm.

“Aww, it ain’t that bad. You come home to the same woman every night, sometimes you have to step back and count your blessins. It’s better than bein’ single all your life, man.” Benny was happily married, even if they had their issues. 

Dean thought about it, then shrugged again. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe one day.” He stared at the shelf of alcohol in deep thought. Truth be told, he would rather settle down with a man, but that wasn’t going to happen. He couldn’t lose his friends and family by coming out. He looked back to Benny and pat him on the shoulder, then stood. 

“Gotta take a piss.” He nodded, then stepped away to go to the restroom. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to settle down, since he couldn’t have what he wanted. Maybe it just wasn’t in the cards. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

It was about four PM a couple of days later, and Castiel set his text book down, frowning. Who could that be? He checked his phone as he stood from the couch. No one had text that they were coming over. He was still waiting on the phone call from Dean about the new faucet. Maybe it was him? He stepped to the front door and unlocked it, pulling it open. His breath was taken away once again when he saw Dean standing on the other side. 

“Hey Castiel. Sorry I didn’t call you, I lost your number.” Dean smirked, then Castiel smiled softly and stepped aside for him to come in. Dean walked past the threshold with his tool box in one hand and a plastic bag in the other from the hardware shop. 

“It’s alright.” Castiel nodded, then closed the door behind him, locking it without thinking about it. He couldn’t help but stare at Dean from behind, sizing him up from his broad shoulders to his narrower hips and his perfect ass. Oh, what a perfect ass Dean had. 

“So uh, I’ll just go put this on then?” Dean asked as he turned to look at Castiel, and Castiel’s eyes shot up from his ass, flushed in embarrassment. 

“Yeah… that’s fine.” Castiel covered his mouth with his hand covered by his oversized sweatshirt. Dean walked to the bathroom and Castiel followed, quickly flipping on the light so Dean could see. 

“Has it gotten any worse or eased up any?” Dean asked just to start conversation, and Castiel shook his head. 

“No, same drip. Non-stop.” Castiel took his seat on the toilet as Dean set his tool box down, then kneeled to open the cabinet doors. He rifled through his tool box to grab a tool and then laid down to loosen the faucet bolts from underneath. 

“So, I guess you are in school?” Dean asked as he worked. Castiel flushed again and nodded, then cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, I go to the local community college, Lebanon Tech.” He stared at Dean’s impossibly long legs as he worked and couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts that raced through his mind yet again. He had thought about Dean for days, waiting on that phone call. He was happy to see him again.

“What are you studying?” Dean asked and pulled himself up from under the sink to stand up and pull the faucet free from it’s connections. When he pulled it free, he was suddenly sprayed by water, and Castiel jumped with a shocked sound as he was sprayed as well. Dean had forgotten to turn the water off. 

“Shit!” Dean shouted, and Castiel grumbled as he grabbed the towel from the wall. Dean fell to the floor to turn the water off and sat back up, ringing his flannel out. 

“Sorry about that…” Dean was blushing himself this time, having embarassed himself from seeming like he didn’t know what he was doing. This guy probably thought he was an idiot. 

“Well, I guess I needed a shower anyway.” Castiel chuckled, drying himself off, offering the towel to Dean. Dean took the towel and wiped off his face, then stood back up. He drained the hoses that connected to the handles and shook his head. 

“Seriously, you must think I’m an idiot. I don’t know why I didn’t turn off the water first.” Dean sighed, shaking his head. Castiel pulled the towel to his face as he grinned behind it, and took a seat on the toilet once again, shrugging. 

“No, we all make mistakes.” Castiel reassured him, then licked his lips as he watched Dean, studying his face while he worked. Dean pulled the new faucet out of the bag and plugged it up, then sat back down to lean under the counter to fasten the faucet to the sink beneath. 

“Well, now that I’ve made a mess…” Dean began, then sat back up when the bolts were tight and the water was turned back on. “Maybe I could take you out for a drink or something tonight? I mean, that is if you drink.” 

Castiel thought about it for a minute, holding the towel in his lap and bit his lower lip. “You could come over for dinner. I am making lemon herb chicken and rice tonight. I usually have tons of leftovers.” He studied Dean while he stood and tested the handles of the faucet to make sure everything was working properly. 

“Dinner, huh?” Dean asked with a smirk. His cheeks were still rosey. 

“Yeah, I mean, unless you have… a wife or something, I mean…” Castiel’s eyes washed over Dean’s hands and he didn’t notice any tan lines from a ring. One was hopeful. 

Dean glanced aside at Castiel as he pat himself down, rubbing at his flannel as if anymore water would just fall off. 

“I’d like that. I’m sure my non-existent wife won’t object.” Dean licked his lips, and Castiel’s eyes locked onto his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, inviting him over for dinner. But he wanted him to come back, he knew that. And he  _ wasn’t _ married! Ha!

“Does seven work?” Castiel asked curiously, glancing up and making eye contact as Dean leaned against the counter, twirling his wrench in his hand. 

“Seven is fine. I’m off at five… Give me time to change and whatnot.” Dean nodded. 

“Alright, so it’s a date then!” Castiel smiled, but suddenly felt embarrassment at assuming it was a date. Dean chuckled and shrugged. 

“Sure.” Dean nodded, then bent down to put his tools away in his tool box. He grabbed the tool box and the old faucet in the plastic bag and turned around and when he did, Castiel had been standing right behind him from the toilet, and they were mere inches away from one another. Dean hesitated a second, looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes, and Castiel searched those deep green eyes in return. Dean cleared his throat and broke contact first, stepping back and stepped out of the bathroom. He pulled a card out and handed it to Castiel who was following him out. “You need anything, AC adjusted, another uh… leak or… anything, just… gimme a call.” Dean licked his lips again and Castiel took the card.

“Yeah, I will.” Castiel nodded. Dean stood in the livingroom for a moment staring, then broke his gaze again and started for the door. 

“See ya tonight, Castiel.” Dean smiled. 

“Oh, you can call me Cas, I know it’s easier.” He waved a hand, blushing a bit.  

“Alright, Cas. See you soon.” Dean grinned, then turned for the door and saw himself out. Castiel walked to the door and closed it, then turned and pressed his back to it. He was having dinner with Dean! They were having a  _ date. _

Castiel rushed over to his phone like he did the day before, instantly calling Meg. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hey cowboy, what’s up?”  _

“Meg, I have a  _ date! _ ” Castiel chirped and ran a hand through his hair. 

_ “With who?” _

“Dean!” 

_ “What? Since when? So he’s not married, good good.” _

“Nope, not married. But fuck, Meg, I got a date with him. What do I do? What do I wear? What… shit… You need to come over!”

Meg chuckled on the other end of the line. 

_ “Where are you guys going?” _

“I’m making dinner for him. He offered to take me out for a drink, but then I offered to cook for him and he accepted. Shit shit shit. What am I doing??” Castiel tugged at his hair and ran his hand over his face as he fell back on the couch. 

_ “Wow, you are cooking for him. You know, they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, this might go good.”  _

“Yeah yeah. But… what if he’s not gay and just coming over for dinner? I mean, I guess we could be friends and have dinner, right?” 

_ “Clarence, calm down. And he  _ has _ to be gay if he said yes to a date. And you said he was the first to offer, right? So there you go.” _

Castiel thought about it for a moment, then bit his lip. Right, he had to be gay. He had to be. He said ‘sure’ to a date, not just dinner. God, he was reeling with a rush of anxiety and excitement. 

_ “You there, doll?”  _ Meg asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to process it. He literally just left.” 

_ “Ah, so he finished the faucet, good. Was getting tired of hearing you bitch about it.”  _ Meg chuckled, and Castiel scoffed. 

“Well, you could have said something, you know.” Castiel pointed out.

_ “Yeah, whatever, I know. Anyway, I’ll be over in five minutes. Get your best clothes out.”  _ And with that she hung up. Castiel sighed and laid his phone on his chest for a moment, then squealed and rushed to his bedroom to dig through his closet. 

  
  


* * *

 

Dean wrapped things up and headed to his apartment. He took a shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was going on a date? He couldn’t date this man. He wasn’t out. He would be found out by someone, right? Surely someone would find out. Oh well, he had already agreed to it. Friends could have dinner together, right? He reached into his medicine cabinet and pulled out his cologne. Spritzing a bit on his wrists and rubbing it on his neck, he set it down and ruffled his hair a bit. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a black button down and some nice jeans. After tucking his shirt in, he wrapped his belt through his loops and fastened it then unbuttoned the top few buttons. He looked good. He slipped his boots on and made his way out after retrieving his keys, wallet and phone. 

When he arrived in Castiel’s parking lot, he got a text from Benny. 

**[Text from Benny]** Crowley’s tonight?

Dean sighed and bit his lip as he shot a text back. 

**[Text to Benny]** Got plans tonight. Hanging with a friend, talk to you later.

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and stepped out of his old Impala, then headed for the entrance of Castiel’s building. 

 

* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Dean was at Castiel’s by six-forty-five. Castiel opened the door, dressed in his own black shirt and a pair of dark slacks. He smiled wide and moved aside to allow Dean to enter. The apartment smelled amazing. 

“Wow, Cas. It smells great.” Dean smiled and walked past the living room to the dinner table in the small dining room. There were a couple of candles lighting the table and the two places set for them across from one another on the small four seater table. Fleetwood Mac played low in the background. 

“Thanks, the chicken is almost done, about ten minutes left.” Castiel nodded, then walked into the kitchen and checked the rice and green beans. “I hope you like saffron rice.” 

“That like… yellow rice?” Dean asked as he took a seat at the table. There were wine glasses set at the two placements. 

“Yep! Yellow rice. It’s kind of a simple dinner, nothing fancy, hope you don’t mind.” Castiel seemed like he could deflate at any moment. 

“Simple is good.” Dean reassured him, and smiled. Castiel walked over and poured them both a glass of wine. Dean picked the wine glass up and rolled it in his hand a moment, taking a whiff. “Smells good.” He grinned, then took a sip. It was delicious. 

“Glad you like it. I’ve had that bottle for years and never cracked it open.” Castiel shrugged as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“Why not?” Dean asked as he set his glass down. 

“I dunno. Just.. never had a reason to I guess?” Castiel shrugged again and the beeper for the oven went off sooner than he figured. Dean watched him as he grabbed the pot holders and pulled the casserole dish out of the oven. He set it on the stove and grabbed a plate to dish up a chicken breast, rice and green beans, then dressed the other and soon brought them over to the table, serving Dean first. Dean looked at the food and grinned to himself. 

“This looks absolutely delicious. My mouth is watering.” Dean nodded as he picked up his fork and knife, then dug into the chicken breast. Castiel watched him take his first bite, hoping he liked it. Dean moaned as he nodded, pointing to the chicken breast with his fork. “This is delicious. So juicy.” Castiel smiled wide, then dug into his own chicken. 

“Well, I am glad you like it.” Castiel chuckled and took his own bite. 

“So, you are in school, you cook… where’s your boyfriend? You gotta be hiding him somewhere in here…” Dean took another bite, and Castiel almost choked on his bite in his mouth. 

“I don’t have one.” He shrugged again and took a sip of his wine. Dean looked at him for a minute, narrowing his eyes. 

“Who wouldn’t want someone smart that can cook?” Dean questioned, and Castiel shrugged again. Truth was, someone  _ did _ want him, but he didn’t want him in return. 

“I dunno, I guess I’ve just been focusing on school and stuff. Not a lot of time for … dating.” Castiel blushed when he realized they were on a date right now. How stupid did that make him sound? 

“Well, you had time for me tonight.” Dean smiled around a bite of food, and Castiel took another bite, quiet for a moment. 

“Yeah, I guess. But I didn’t have to go out and find you, either.” Castiel stopped himself. He sounded desperate, didn’t he? Shit.  _ Shit. _

Dean was quiet a moment, taking that in. He nodded as he took a bite of the rice and contemplated that information. 

“Well, life is funny like that, I guess.” Maybe Dean  _ could _ date Castiel. But what if it came out to his friends and his brother that he was gay? He hadn’t thought that far ahead, and for a moment he flashed a pit of panic in his stomach and picked up his wine glass for a big swig to wash down the food and try to settle his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, frowning. He noted the change in demeanor on Dean’s face. Dean nodded and wiped his mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. No worries.” Dean smiled and finished his chicken. Castiel nodded, then continued eating as well. They were quiet for several minutes as they ate, and then Dean broke the silence. 

“I gotta tell you a secret.” Dean looked up at Castiel, pushing his plate back. Castiel looked at Dean curiously, tipping his head to the side. 

“Okay.” Castiel wondered if this man trusting him this soon was a bad sign, but he didn’t want to make the man feel awkward, so he let him go ahead. 

“I’ve never been on a date with a man before.” Dean relayed, then looked straight across the table at Castiel. Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat and bit at his lower lip as he tried to think of something to say. 

“Oh… is this… is this awkward for you?” Castiel suddenly felt shameful, feeling like he had forced Dean into a date with a man. Fuck.

Dean stared at him for a few moments, which felt to Castiel like an eternity. Dean smirked and shook his head.

“No.” Dean replied softly, then he tapped his fingers on the table lightly. “I’m… just… not out of the closet.” Dean blushed as red as the wine in front of him. 

Castiel tried to process what was being told to him. Dean was in the closet, so Dean  _ was _ gay. He just never dated a man before. How old was Dean? He had gone his whole life never dating a man before? Castiel swallowed that lump, then cleared his throat. 

“Well, then I guess I am lucky?” Castiel forced a smile, and Dean smiled back. Dean sighed heavily, pushing his hand back through his hair, and looked back at Castiel’s eyes. 

“You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.” Dean spoke softly, then he shrugged. The wine was making him hot. Or maybe it was his embarrassment. “From the moment I saw you, I… “ Dean pursed his lips, folding his hands together. He tapped them together, then tipped his head back a bit, swallowing his own lump in his throat. 

“Thank you, I mean, I have to admit you are attractive as well, otherwise we wouldn’t be sitting here, of course.” Castiel chuckled, flushing red as well. 

Dean chuckled with him and threw his hands out at his sides. “I guess attraction is uncontrollable, huh?” Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, folding his hands together. 

“I guess not. So what does this mean? I mean… You aren’t out of the closet so, is this a one time deal? Will I ever see you outside of work again?” Castiel asked curiously. 

Dean studied him for a moment, then he took in a deep breath. “I would like to see you again. If you want that, that is. But, I’m not ready to come out to my life right now. I just… I dunno, I can’t lose everything in my life right now.” Dean admitted as he sat there staring at Castiel. Castiel bit his lip again and nodded. He had never been in a hidden relationship before, nor had he ever dated someone on the downlow. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that, but maybe he could eventually break Dean out of his shell and help him come out to those in his life. Castiel wanted to see him again. 

“I wanna see you again, too. I guess there’s something about you that I can’t let go of.” Castiel smirked and sighed, then wiped his mouth and threw the paper towel onto his plate. 

“You are okay with that? Me being in the closet?” Dean asked. He had never done this before so he wasn’t sure how Castiel felt or wanted things.

“I’ve never dated anyone in the closet before. I guess there’s a first for everything?” Castiel stated as he thought it through. Dean nodded. 

“I’ve never dated a man, so I guess we’re both new to this.” Dean stared at Castiel more, then he added, “I don’t suppose there’s an instruction manual on how to do this, either is there?” He chuckled and Castiel grinned and chuckled with him. 

“No, hell, there’s not even a gay instruction manual. Other than well, insert penis here I guess.” Castiel tried to crack a joke and Dean barked out a laugh, throwing his head back and then shook his head. 

“You are funny, I like it.” Dean commented. Castiel blushed and pressed a hand to his face as he shook his head. 

“It wasn’t that funny.” He stuck his tongue out at Dean, and Dean perked a brow. 

“Oh, yes it was.” He threw his paper towel across the table at Castiel, and Castiel batted at it, stopping it from hitting his face. 

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, then looked at his living room, taking a deep breath. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Castiel asked, and Dean perked a brow, looking at the time on his phone. 

“Yeah, sure. What you got?” Dean stood from his seat and walked over to the living room, following Castiel to his stack of DVDs. Castiel picked them up and handed them to him and shrugged. 

“I don’t have a lot, but that’s what I have. Pick whatever you like.” Castiel folded his arms and Dean perused through the titles, settling on  _ Rocky Horror Picture Show _ . 

“RHPS, any day of the week.” Dean pulled it out and handed it to Castiel. Castiel chuckled, shocked at the selection, then turned and bent down to place it in the DVD player. Dean watched his ass as he bent over, and swallowed a deep breath. Wow, Castiel had a fine ass. 

“Alright, sit and get comfortable.” Castiel stood and turned, and Dean’s eyes snapped up to look him in the eyes, nodding and handing him back his stack of DVDs. Castiel took them and set them back down as he turned on his TV, and Dean took a seat on the left side of the couch. Castiel sat on the right and used his remote to control the DVD. 

The movie began and they both focused hard on the television. It was almost as if both of them were trying to ignore the other in the room, but after about thirty minutes, Castiel had shifted across the couch to sit closer to Dean. Dean eventually brought his arm up and rested it along the back of the couch behind Castiel. Another twenty minutes in, Castiel scooted just a bit closer. Dean stopped looking at the TV and glanced at Castiel, studying the lines of his face. The way his eyes were so soft, his gentle scruff along his jaw and his cheeks, and his lips. 

“Can… Can I kiss you?” Dean asked. Castiel snapped his attention away from the movie and glanced at Dean, flushing from the attention. Castiel softly smiled and nodded his head, then leaned in closer against Dean’s side. 

Dean had never been intimate with a man before, but it couldn’t be any different than with a woman, right? Dean brought his arm down to wrap Castiel’s shoulders and leaned in as well, meeting Castiel half way. Their lips pressed together gently, and Dean fluttered his eyes closed. Castiel caught his breath in his chest as the electricity sparked. Castiel brought his hand up to rest on Dean’s chest, pressing firm enough to feel Dean’s heart patter through his chest. They pulled away, then pressed their lips together again, this time opening their mouths. Dean lashed his tongue against Castiel’s, and Castiel stirred a bit, moaning softly as he tasted Dean. He tasted like wine and lemon herb chicken. There was a woodsy taste below that though, sort of like sweet whiskey. 

They kissed for a good five minutes, but it felt like an hour. Dean caught his breath as they broke free, and they looked at each other in the eyes. Castiel took it upon himself to crawl over into Dean’s lap, pressing both hands to Dean’s chest and smiled as Dean looked up, studying him for a minute. Dean hesitated, but soon brought his hands up to Castiel’s hips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed their lips together again. It was another open mouthed kiss, and they lashed their tongues together as Dean grunted a little, groaning at how sweet Castiel tasted. This was just like kissing a woman. Why Dean was so nervous was beyond him, but he could kiss Castiel forever and never tire of it. 

After a good fifteen minutes of making out, Castiel began to drag his groin across Dean’s, pressing his cock into the denim of Dean’s lap. Dean gasped and his cheeks flushed red in arousal. His freckles were highlighted by the blush this close. Castiel ground down a bit and Dean responded with his hips, grinding up into the blue eyed bombshell in his lap. This carried on for a few minutes before Dean broke the kiss and caught a breath, looking away from Castiel. 

“I… I need to go.” Dean swallowed, then bit his plump red lip. Castiel frowned and looked down at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Castiel asked, just to make sure. 

“No, I just… We are… it’s just, it’s too soon.” Dean adjusted himself under Castiel. Castiel rolled off of Dean’s lap and sat next to him as Dean shifted himself to the edge of the couch, wiping his lower lip. 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel apologized, and Dean shook his head, forcing a smirk over his lips.

“Don’t be sorry. I wanted it, I want it, fuck, Cas… You are… fucking delicious but we just had our first date and…” Dean stood, wiping the palms of his hands against the denim fabric of his jeans, and thought for a moment, turning back. “I’ll call you later. Here... “ Dean pulled his phone out and handed it to Castiel. “Put your number in so I don’t lose it again.” 

“Okay.” Castiel took the phone and put his contact information into the phone, then handed it back. Dean took the phone back and shot Castiel a text message. This was his personal phone, and he wanted to make sure that Castiel had his number too. 

“So… I’ll call you and we can… we can see eachother again soon, okay?” Dean reassured Castiel. 

“Okay. Thank you for coming over, it was.. Nice.” Castiel smiled. He stood as well and walked Dean to the door. Dean paused at the door and turned to look at Castiel. His hand moved up to brush gently across his cheek, and he smiled. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Dean spoke softly, then stepped out and closed the door behind him. Castiel stared at the door and his heart sank. Things were going so good, why did he have to take it a step further? He knew Dean was new to men, but he was so  _ stupid _ . He shouldn’t have ground down on him like he did.  

With a heavy sigh, Castiel walked to the kitchen and cleared their plates from the dining room table and began to clean the kitchen. Hopefully Dean really would call him. He hoped he didn’t scare him off. 

 

* * *

 

Dean walked hurriedly to his impala and slid in behind the driver’s seat. His cheeks were still pink, and he heaved a heavy breath as he could finally relax. What was he doing? What was he going to do? He wanted to see Castiel again, but what if they actually did go further sooner than he felt was right? The attraction to Castiel was super strong, and he was afraid he may get hooked fast. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, then looked at the steering wheel, resting his head upon it. He had to breathe. Maybe this was going to work out. Maybe it was, and he didn’t have anything to worry about. He had a half hardon that needed to be dealt with, so he tried to think of salad or something gross to make it go away. Castiel was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**[Text to Dean]** Hey, can you come over and check my heater? It’s not working. :(

**[Text from Dean]**  Alright, be over in a couple of hours.

**[Text to Dean]** Thank you! :) 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel walked to the door and opened it, smiling wide, which then faltered as he saw Mick at the door. 

“Oh, hey Mick…” Castiel moved aside and allowed his friend to come in. 

“Hey, Cas. How’s things?” Mick asked as he made his way over to the couch and took a seat. 

“Oh, things are going. I got my faucet fixed.” Castiel smiled as he took a seat next to Mick. 

“Good, good. So, does his face meet his voice?” Mick asked curiously. 

“You mean, is he as handsome as his voice was sexy?” Castiel clarified, and Mick blushed a little bit, still in a fit of jealousy. 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes, he’s… quite breathtaking.” Castiel answered, then cleared his throat. They sat in silence for a minute, then Mick fiddled with his hands aimlessly until he cleared his own throat and nodded. 

“Cool. Well, I haven’t heard from you since Sunday, so I figured I would drop in and check on you.” 

“Thanks. Sorry I haven’t messaged you, I’ve been kinda busy with homework.” Castiel fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and Mick looked over at his nervous hand, then brought his gaze up to Castiel’s face. He studied him for a minute.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Both Mick and Castiel looked up at the door, and Castiel jumped up, rushing over to the door to answer it. When the door was pulled open, another heartfelt smiled washed over his face and he greeted Dean. 

“Hey, Dean. Come on in.” Castiel moved to the side to allow him in. Dean smiled. 

“Hey, Cas.” He shuffled through the door with his tool box, then glanced around and noticed the other man in the room. He tensed a little, and swallowed hard. Was this a man that Castiel was seeing? Maybe he lied about having a boyfriend? Of course, this  _ could _ just be a friend. 

“Dean, this is my friend Mick, Mick this is the maintenance man Dean.” Castiel introduced them, and Dean felt his anxiety melt. Alright, he was a friend, good to know. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Mick stood and held out a hand. Dean hesitated, but gave a nice firm handshake. 

“You too.” Dean nodded, then pointed toward the utility closet. “I’ll just… go check your thermostat.” Dean grunted softly as he walked toward the closet and opened it, setting his tool box on Castiel’s washer. Castiel walked over and took a seat beside Mick again, and tapped his fingers on his thigh. This was awkward. 

“So… you have any new art projects I haven’t seen?” Mick asked Castiel. Castiel thought for a moment, then shook his head.

“No… We’ve just been studying different painting techniques. I think next week we have an assignment due. I haven’t started it yet.” Castiel spoke softly. 

Dean was listening into the conversation as he worked. He wanted to learn as much as he could about the man. He was an art student, check. 

“Ah, cool.” Mick acknowledged, then rubbed his hands together anxiously. “You got your other homework caught up?” 

“Yeah. I have a report to write later tonight, but other than that, I’m pretty caught up. What about you?” Castiel asked, trying to focus the conversation off of him for a minute. He hated being under the spotlight, even if this was usual topic of conversation between them. 

“I finished that thesis in Psychology last night. Have to turn it in tomorrow. I have an exam in math next week. Been studying for that.” Mick nodded casually, and Castiel looked at him for a moment. He was trying to figure out Mick’s point in being here on as Tuesday night. 

“Good. I know you’ve been working on that for a while.” Castiel ran his sweaty palms against the cool denim of his pants, then Dean came out from around the corner. 

“Gunna have to go buy a couple parts for the heater. Looks like it hasn’t been serviced in quite some time. How long has it been out?” Dean asked Castiel as he wiped his hands on his rag.

“Uh… about two months now.” Castiel blushed. Dean grinned and chuckled at him again. 

“You know, you should start calling for things when they happen, not freeze your ass off for two months.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Castiel chuckled, the crimson still clear on his face as he pressed a hand over his mouth. He was grinning like a fool. 

“Well, let me go down to the office, and I’ll try and get those parts as soon as possible.” Dean smiled and headed back to the utility closet to pack his tool box up, and came back out to walk himself to the door. Castiel jumped up immediately and followed him, grabbing at the door handle at the same time Dean did, hands brushing. Castiel was inches from Dean’s back and the heat from the almost contact caused Dean to swallow a deep breath. He turned quickly and winked at Castiel out of Mick’s view. “I’ll call you before I come back over.” Dean added, and Castiel nodded.

“Okay.” Castiel pulled the door open, and Dean stepped out. Shutting the door, Castiel stood there a minute, afraid to face Mick afterwards. He knew Mick was jealous, but he wasn’t exactly ready to face that. It was so much easier before Mick professed his undying love for him. 

“Well… He is quite a catch.” Mick observed.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, frowning. He made his way back over to the couch and took a seat. 

“I mean, go for it if you want it. I would. He’s fucking ‘breathtaking’ as you put it.” Mick looked Castiel in the eyes, and Castiel glanced away, staring straight ahead with a heavy sigh. He already went for it, but he wasn’t going to tell Mick that. Especially since Dean was in the closet. 

“It’s not like that.” Castiel spat, and Mick looked at him disbelieving.

“Come now, Cas. You can’t bullshit a bullshitter. I saw how you looked at him.” 

“So what if I think he’s attractive, nothing is going to come of it.” Castiel shot back.

“You won’t even  _ try _ ?” Mick asked, and Castiel shook his head.

“I don’t shit where I eat.” Castiel tried to sound convincing. Mick sat quiet a moment, looking down. 

“That why you won’t try with me?” Mick asked, and Castiel glared at him.

“No, Mick. It’s different with us. We’ve been friends for what, ten years? I just… I don’t want to lose that. You and I have a good thing going why… mess it up with sex and feelings?” Castiel tried to reason. 

Mick nodded his head and stared at his hands in his lap for a long while. They were silent for a few minutes, then Castiel tried to lighten the mood. 

“I’m hungry, you want something to eat?” Not that he had much in the way off an offering, but he could make some White Castles or something.

“Sure. Did I tell you I met someone the other day?” Mick asked, and Castiel felt a bout of confusion. They hadn’t talked since that previous Sunday, and he just got here, and he’s already moved on from Castiel? 

“No. Who is he?” Castiel asked as he stood from the couch to enter the kitchen. He grabbed the White Castles out of the freezer and some paper towels and started to prepare them.

“He’s thirty four, working on his graduate and his name is Arthur. He works over at that old Weapons store on the corner of Elmhurst and Fifth. He specializes in exotic weaponry like chinese throwing stars and whatnot, or whatever. He likes the odder the better.” 

Castiel took all of this information in, smiling to himself as he worked his microwave. Well, finally Mick had someone to distract him for the time being. 

“Sounds interesting. Is he breathtaking as well?” 

“Well, he’s tall, dark and handsome. Has a beautiful brit accent.” Mick smiled. 

“Well, at least you two have something in common, huh?” Castiel smiled and brought their burgers over to the couch. 

“I suppose. He’s a bit old fashioned, kind of prim and proper, but it brings me back to my childhood, so there’s sort of a comfort there I guess.” Mick took his offered burgers and set them in his lap as Castiel settled in next to him. 

“Comfort is good. See, I’m just a silly American, I could never provide that for you.” Castiel nudged him with a grin in the side. Mick shook his head. 

“Doesn’t make you any less desirable, Cas.” Dean took a bite of one of his burgers, and Castiel stared at him for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. He wished things were easier between them. Feelings made  _ everything _ complicated. 

“You know, I hope you know that I don’t think you aren’t attractive or anything. You are a gorgeous man, Mick. I just… I don’t wanna lose our friendship over some complicated feelings.” 

Mick took another bite and shrugged. “I know. I get it, Cas.” Mick tried to reassure Cas, but wasn’t sure that he really did. He felt bad that he had to shut his friend down, but that’s just where Castiel was mentally. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Castiel’s phone went off, and he leaned over to scoop it off the coffee table. 

**[Text from Dean]** Sorry if I acted off and ran, just wasn’t expecting anyone to be there

Castiel set his food down and shot a text back.

**[Text to Dean]** It’s okay. That’s my friend Mick. He usually comes by on Sundays. I wasn’t expecting him today.

**[Text from Dean]** That’s fine, I mean it’s not like I was jealous or anything. Hell, we’ve only had one date.

**[Text to Dean]** Oh, Mick and I aren’t like that. I’ve known him ten years and I have no feelings for him whatsoever. What are you doing later?

Mick watched as Castiel texted back and forth, wondering who it was. 

“Meg?” Mick asked, being nosey. 

“Uhm… yeah, sorry, gimme a second.” Castiel furrowed his brows. He lied to his friend to try and hide the truth that he and Dean were on a personal level.

**[Text from Dean]** You are doing homework later. We can catch each other later, maybe tomorrow? Wanna watch another movie, maybe get take out? My treat.

Castiel smiled and bit his lower lip as he blushed a little bit. A second date sounded good to him. 

**[Text to Dean]** That sounds good to me. Chinese?

**[Text from Dean]** Chinese it is. What do you like? Want some beer too?

**[Text to Dean]** Beef and broccoli and egg rolls. And sure beer would be nice.

Castiel pursed his lips as he thought about it all. Ahhhh, he was going on a second date with Dean. Even if it was all in at his house, it was something. 

**[Text to Dean]** So is this date number 2?

Castiel’s face flushed redder as he asked the assumptious question. 

**[Text from Dean]** You can count! Ha, yeah I guess it is, huh?

Castiel couldn’t hold back a small squee, and suddenly cleared his throat as he felt eyes on him. His face went stoic as he completed his text back to Dean.

**[Text to Dean]** 7 again?

**[Text from Dean]** 7 it is. See you then gorgeous.

Castiel would blush harder if it were possible, but as it were his cheeks seemed to have sucked up all the blood in his body to surface under his skin and keep a steady crimson glow. He pushed the power button  to his phone and suddenly stuffed his phone into his pocket. Mick had finished his burgers and was staring at him. Mick  _ knew _ that wasn’t Meg, but he wasn’t going to argue the point with Castiel. He just left it be. 

“Alright, sorry about that.” Castiel adjusted himself in his seat and finished his second burger. He looked up and met Mick’s gaze. “What?”

Mick sat silently for a minute, then shrugged. “Unless Meg grew a dick and wooed you into some sort of sexting, something made your cheeks flush as red as I’ve ever seen them.” 

Castiel froze for a minute, feeling his heart race, then swallowed a dry breath. He coughed and rubbed his face with both hands. 

“Sometimes she embarrasses me.” Castiel replied, continuing the lie. 

“Which would make you squee, naturally.” Mick perked a brow. It almost seemed as if Castiel had forgotten that Mick knew him as long as he did. 

“Fuck, what do you want me to say, Mick?” Castiel shot out defensively. Mick held his hands up in surrender. 

“Nothing if you are going to be in this sort of mood.” Mick adjusted himself so he was sitting at the edge of the couch. He folded his hands together, and thought for a moment about it all. 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel apologized. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

“Don’t be. It’s fine, Cas. It really is. Maybe one day when you want to tell me the truth we can talk about it.” Mick stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen to throw his paper towel away. He adjusted his blazer and then looked at Castiel there on the couch for a moment silently. 

“What?” Castiel asked as he was stared at. He felt like he was under a magnifying glass.

“Nothing. I guess I’m going to head out. I’ll catch you Sunday?” Mick asked. “Unless of course you are busy, just… text me and let me know, kay?” Mick started for the door, and Castiel remained on the couch. 

“Yeah… I’ll do that.” Castiel leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and pressed his face to his palms. This shit was so complicated now, and he hated it. Mick showed his own way out, locking the door behind him, and Castiel glanced over toward the door as he left.  _ Fuck. _

  
  


* * *

 

Dean thought about Castiel all day as he worked. He had hoped maybe they could have had a moment together or something when he came to work on his heat, but he reminded himself that Castiel had friends and his world didn’t revolve around them. He packed his work truck up and drove to the office to park it, then got his personal belongings and brought them to the Impala, sliding in the driver’s seat. Before he started the car, he thought about tomorrow night. They were going to have a second date. Take out and a movie, and more than likely a bit more kissing, maybe something more? He wanted to pace them, make sure that this wasn’t just some incident where he was being used. Castiel would truly be his first everything as far as a male on male sexual or emotional relationship went. He never imagined this day would come, but here it was in his face. 

He fired the Impala up and drove home, going through the usual motions to strip and get a shower as soon as he got home. This time, he was more than ready to get some of his pent up sexual tension out and jacked himself off in the shower thinking about Castiel. He moaned his name out as he came. Castiel’s beautiful face was the last thing he saw as he expelled his spend against the tile wall again. He washed the wall down, then continued his shower, soon stepping out to stare at himself in the mirror again.

“You are a lost cause.” He mumbled to himself. “What if Sam finds out? Sam can read you like a book.” Dean told himself and shook his head. He could always lie and say he’s been dating Lisa again. Same if Benny asked. Maybe he should start dating her again just for show. What was it they called that in the gay community? A beard? Maybe he needed a beard. 

Walking out of his bathroom he grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen table and dialed Lisa. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Dean? Hey… how are you?”  _

Dean hesitated a moment, then cleared his throat. “Hey Lisa. Been thinking about you. How would you like to go out for some drinks tonight?” He sat back on his couch in his towel, and Lisa didn’t hesitate to reply. 

_ “Oh, sure! When are you going to pick me up? I need about an hour to get ready.”  _

“I’ll come get you about eight, how’s that sound?” Dean looked at his phone. It was about six o’clock. 

_ “Alright. Maybe we can meet up with Benny and Liz too?”  _ Lisa knew Benny was his best friend.

“Sure, I’ll get ahold of him. Benny’s gunna have a baby, by the way.” 

_ “Awwww! That’s awesome! When did he find out?” _

“Last week.”

_ “Well congrats to him. I’ll have to congratulate him when I see him.”  _

“Yeah. Alright babe, I’ll be there at eight. Wear that dress for me… you know the one.” Dean grinned to himself thinking about how that dress framed her ass. 

Lisa chuckled on the other end of the line.  _ “Alright. Bye sexy.”  _ She hung up and Dean stared at his phone for a moment. What was he doing? It’s not like he and Castiel were exclusive or anything, right? And he did love women. It had been a while since he had gotten laid. Maybe he was bisexual? Fuck, all these contradictory emotions caused war in his brain. He sighed and sent a text out to Benny.

**[Text to Benny]** Hey, You and Liz wanna meet me and Lisa at Crowley’s at 8:30?

Dean sat his phone down and waited a reply, running his hand over his face. At the back of his mind, he was still thinking of Castiel. 

**[Text from Benny]** Sure brother. Good to see you are still seeing Lisa.

**[Text to Benny]** What can I say, she’s got me hooked.

**[Text from Benny]**  That’s what I’m talkin’ about. See ya in a bit brother

Dean set his phone down and prepared himself some dinner. He was absolutely starving after not having lunch that day. His mind reeled back to the dinner he had with Castiel. Maybe their date tomorrow would be just as gratifying. 

After about an hour and a half, he was dressed in one of his nicer blue button downs and a pair of jeans. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his buttons unbuttoned down the first three at the top. He grabbed his cologne and spritzed it over his wrists and his neck, then grabbed a condom from his bathroom drawer. Stuffing the condom into his wallet, he walked through to make sure he had everything before he headed out to head to Lisa’s. He pulled into her driveway and waited, shooting her a text. 

**[Text to Lisa]**  I’m here.

A few minutes passed, and Lisa was walking out her front door in that nice short dress Dean had requested. He grinned wide, watching the sway of her hips as she approached the car, then slid in. She scooted over so she was hip to hip with Dean and leaned in for a kiss. Dean kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her back to pull her closer as the kiss deepened. They had a comfortable courtship. There were no titles or anything, but they had been seeing one another for the better part of two years off and on. Dean broke away from the kiss and sucked in his lower lip. 

“You look great, babe.” Dean grinned, looking at her legs, then brushing his eyes back up to her brown eyes. They weren’t as beautiful or enthralling as those crystal blues that he had found with Castiel. Clearing his throat, trying to shake his mind of Castiel, he knocked the car in reverse, then headed down the road, resting his hand on her bare thigh. They rode to the bar catching up on work and some of what her friends had been through, how Benny had been, things of that sort. 

When they arrived, he got out and walked around to her door to escort her out of the car, grabbing her hand in his as they approached the entrance. He held the door open for her, and she removed her shall and held it with one arm as they met Benny at the bar. Liz jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lisa’s neck and told her the exciting news. They geeked out for a moment as Dean slid next to Benny and waved to the bartender to order a beer and one of Lisa’s favorites, a Long Island Iced Tea. 

“Thanks for taking me out.” Lisa smiled as she walked over to Dean, kissing his lips, then retrieving her drink to walk back over to Liz. The girls chatted while Dean and Benny caught up. 

“So, this mean you’re back in the game?” Benny asked Dean. Dean stared at his beer for a minute, thinking about Castiel, then nodded, trailing his finger around the rim of his glass. 

“Yeah. I’m back in the game.” Dean nodded, and Benny reached around to pat him on the back with a deep grin. 

“That’s good to hear, brother.” Benny congratulated him. 

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and Dean and Lisa exited the bar, all hands on one another. Lisa was tipsy, and Dean was buzzed, but he was okay to drive. Although, as handsy as they were, he doubted they were going to be driving anywhere any time soon. 

“Mmm, Dean, I want you to fuck me.” LIsa growled under her breath as she grabbed the lapels of his leather coat, tugging him in for a sloppy, deep kiss. Dean pressed her back against the Impala and grinned, growling back. 

“Is that so?” Dean pressed his hands down up under her dress, cupping both of her ass cheeks firmly. 

Lisa gasped and nodded with a chuckle. “Mhmm, right here… fuck me right here, I can’t wait.” She lifted a thigh around his hip, and he ran his hand from her ass up her thigh to her knee, pushing her leg down. That hand vacated her warm body to pull the back door to the Impala open as they kissed, and he ushered her inside. She backed in with a giggle and pushed herself back against the bench seat, legs spread. She hadn’t worn panties. Typical, Dean thought. She had this planned. 

“Mmm, how could I resist that.” Dean grinned as he crawled into the backseat over top of her, closing the door. He shed his leather coat, and her hands instantly shot up to run over his shoulders, pulling him back down into a kiss. He fit right between her thighs and pressed his denim covered cock against her pussy, which earned him a gasp and a moan from her plush crimson lips. He reached down to unfasten his belt and jeans as quick as possible, pulling his button down shirt free, and pulled it over his head to shed to the floorboard, leaving his torso and soon crotch exposed as he pushed his pants down past his ass. His cock was rock hard, already dripping precum as he reached back into his pocket for his wallet. Retrieving the condom, he opened it with his teeth, and spit the wrapper to the floorboard with his clothing, working it on his cock. 

“Mmnnn fuck I missed your cock, Dean…” Lisa reached down to stroke him a couple of times, tugging him closer as she pushed her hips up to rub his head around her clit. Dean gasped, grunting out a small groan as he felt how wet and hot she was. His hand moved down to remove hers, and he ran his cock head up and down her slit, soon pushing into her pussy. “Fuh-ck!” Lisa gasped and threw her head back. 

“Goddamn you are wet, baby.” Dean uttered out, kissing her down the jaw to her neck, then forcing his lips back to hers once more for another sloppy wet kiss as he pushed himself inside to the hilt. She brought her thighs up and wrapped them around his hips as he rolled his hips and began to thrust into her. 

“All for you, Dean!” Lisa panted through the kisses. Dean moved rhythmically, knowing exactly how she liked it. They had had sex so many times he was in tune with her desire more than any other lover he had ever had.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to continue kissing while he rolled his hips into her, hitting her g-spot more than once which make her clamp down ever so tight around his girth. 

“Mnn fuck, Lisa… so tight!” Dean growled through the kisses, and he started to think about Castiel. Would fucking Castiel be that tight? Tighter? He’d had anal sex with Lisa before, but he figured it wouldn’t be much different with a man. Maybe Castiel would be tighter from not having sex in a while. God, all he could see was those blue eyes as he drove into her, fucking her harder. The Impala began rocking from his thrusts, and she cried out in pleasure, pulling her dress down in the front, shoving Dean’s face into her breasts. Dean grabbed a nipple in his mouth while he drove into her pretty roughly. She sucked in a sharp breath, digging her nails into his back while they continued. 

“Dean! D-Dean, fuck!” Lisa moaned out breathlessly, and Dean pulled up to bite down on her neck which pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name as she came, and her tight convulsions of her pussy around his girth made him grunt and gasp as he came as well, thrusting into her one final time before his arms gave out beneath him, his body going lax in his spent orgasm. He lazily kissed her neck as she held him and ran her nails across his scalp, her other hand pushed into her own hair, gripping it tight as she exhaled a deep breath. 

“Mm, I missed this…” Dean moaned softly, still nestled inside of her as his cock came down from his climax. 

“Me too, baby. Are we going to start this on the regular again?” Lisa grinned, and Dean kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath as he laid his head on her breasts. It took him a moment before he replied.

“Mhm.” He nodded his head, but thought about Castiel. Fuck, this was so wrong, wasn’t it? But… He wasn’t married to Castiel, they weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t committed so what was the hurt? 

“You okay?” Lisa asked as she caught her breath. 

Dean glanced up, staring at her beautiful face, then shifted up as he finally pulled out of her and kissed her on her soft lips. 

“I’m fine.” He whispered. Lisa looked him in the eyes, wanting to believe that, but she figured his mind was elsewhere.

“You seem to be deep in thought.” She commented, and Dean stared into her dark eyes, trying to look for his answer, not knowing how to answer her. He finally opted for the easiest excuse in the book.

“Just a long day at work.” He smiled, then kissed her again. They made out in the back of the Impala for a good twenty minutes until he helped her straighten herself up and he re-dressed halfway, fastening his jeans and pulling his shirt back on over his head, leaving it untucked. He took her home, watching her wave back at him as she sashayed her way back into her house. His mind went back to Castiel and guilt riddled him a little. They weren’t committed. He was allowed to date more than one. And that was his final answer to himself. 

Dean pulled out of her driveway and made his way back home to get some rest before his long day the next day. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

It was Wednesday. Seven o’clock and Castiel rushed over to the door to answer it. When he pulled the door open, he smiled wide and stepped aside for Dean. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Dean smirked and walked through the threshold. 

“Hey, Dean.” Castiel blushed.

Dean stopped by the door holding the chinese in his left hand and beer in his right as Castiel closed it and locked it, then waited to follow him to the kitchen. He set the bag down of chinese and six pack of beer, then dug into the brown paper bag. “I wasn’t sure if you liked chopsticks or not, so I got those and plastic forks.” Dean laid the two boxes of food out with the rice and the small bag of egg rolls. There was some soy sauce and duck sauce as well. 

“Oh, I love chopsticks!” Castiel flashed an excited smile, and Dean grinned in reaction. Castiel’s smiles were contagious. 

“Good, then we’re on the same page there.” Dean nodded and handed Castiel his beef and broccoli, and Castiel grabbed plates for them. 

“How was work?” Castiel asked casually, and Dean shrugged.

“Not too bad. One of the old ladies upstairs insisted I sit and have cookies and tea with her after I fixed a shelf in her bedroom.” Dean chuckled to himself, and Castiel scrunched his nose. 

“That sounds fun.” Castiel dished some rice out on both of the plates, then grabbed his beef and broccoli and topped it off. 

“Yeah, she’s just lonely. Sweet little thing, though.” Dean smiled genuinely. He grabbed his sweet and sour chicken and topped his own rice, then grabbed some soy sauce to cover the remaining rice. 

“That’s kind of sad in a way…” Castiel observed in thought, then grabbed a set of chopsticks. They both headed to the living room. Dean took a seat on the left like the last time, and Castiel sat in the middle next to him this time since that barrier had been broken last time. “Oh, we forgot the drinks!” Castiel set his plate down and returned to the kitchen to retrieve the beer. Dean watched him walk away, keeping his eyes on his ass. Fuck he was sexy. His jeans hugged his ass and thighs just right, and damn was Dean a thigh man. 

“I guess so. She calls almost every month for something. I personally think it’s just to see my sexy face, though.” Dean grinned, trying to make Castiel laugh. Castiel chuckled in response.

“I would too.” Castiel confided, then brought the six pack of beer into the living room, setting it on the coffee table. Dean reached out to grab one, then cracked it open for a swig. 

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Dean asked, taking a bite of his chicken. Castiel set his beer and plate down, standing to walk over to the television. 

“I was thinking maybe  _ Lost Boys _ this time?” Castiel waited for approval, and Dean grunted, nodding his head. 

“Yes, good movie. Haven’t seen it in years though. Keifer Sutherland is one of my favorite actors.” Dean smiled, then took another bite of his chicken. 

“Good! Mine too.” Castiel smiled as he set the DVD up, then returned to his seat on the couch. 

“So, how are you doing on that art project due next week?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel as the movie started. 

Castiel studied Dean a moment, realizing he had been listening into his and Mick’s conversation yesterday. 

“I chose pointillism. I’m going to try and do a picture of a cat and a dog. Maybe find one where they are cuddling or something.” Castiel shrugged.

“Pointillism… Not sure if I know what that is.” Dean confessed. He never went to college, and certainly didn’t have an artistic bone in his body. 

“Ah, it’s like… you use dots to paint instead of strokes.” Castiel looked up, a mouth full of broccoli. 

“No strokes… sounds complicated.” Dean looked back to him, taking a bite of soy filled rice. 

Castiel grinned and blushed a little at how dirty this conversation could go. 

“Yeah, no strokes. You just, dot the canvas with whatever color and it all ties in to make an image. Here, let me show you an example.” Castiel set his beer and his food down on the table, then pulled his phone out. He pulled up  _ A Sunday on La Grande Jatte  _  by Georges Seurat. He pushed the phone into Dean’s face, and Dean’s head pushed back, then grabbed the phone to hold it at a more comfortable distance. He looked it over for a moment, then nodded and handed the phone back to Castiel

“That’s interesting. I bet it takes a long time to do. Maybe you should have started earlier?” Dean took another bite of his food as Castiel re-settled down on the couch next to him with his plate and beer. 

“Nah, I will have plenty of time to finish it. I just have to get the subject matter figured out, then I can get to work.” Castiel took a bite of the beef, then glanced over toward the television, watching the movie. Dean glanced up and watched the movie as well. 

“I missed you.” Dean offered as he took a swig from his beer, then took another bite. Castiel grinned as he stared at Dean, tugging his lower lip in to suck softly, then let it fall free as he blushed, looking down at his food. 

“I missed you too, Dean. I was kind of afraid I had scared you off after…” Castiel trailed off.

“After… what? The grinding?” Dean asked curiously. Castiel nodded his head and stared at his food. 

“I felt pretty stupid. I mean, you had confessed to me that you had never been with a man before, and there I was all over you like a little slut.” He sighed and took another bite. Dean looked at Castiel and laughed. 

“No, I wouldn’t say you were acting like a slut.” Dean corrected him, then took another bite of chicken, talking around it. “I just… didn’t want to rush into anything, you know?” Dean looked sort of conflicted.

“Yeah. I can understand. We can go as slow as you want, if you want to keep seeing me that is. Maybe one day I can help you come out to your friends.” Castiel hoped, anyway. Dean was silent for a moment, picking at his food. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. 

“I’m not sure that’s going to be any time soon, Cas. I just… I need to take my time and figure myself out before I jump that far into… whatever this is.” Dean sounded unsure of himself. Castiel hesitated for a minute, then cleared his throat. 

“So, is this just… an experiment then?” Castiel took a long swig of his beer after the question, then wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. Dean frowned and looked at him quickly. 

“No, no… nothing like that. I mean, yeah you are helping me discover this side of myself, but I’m not using you or anything like that.” Dean reached over to take ahold of Castiel’s hand. His own hand was warm, calloused and scarred here and there from using his hands for work all of his life. Castiel glanced down at his hand, then up to his eyes and nodded his head in understanding.

“Okay. I will take your word for it then.” Castiel felt like he was being ripped apart inside. On one side, Dean was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, and he felt like this was promising. He felt like he could handle the down low of whatever this was they were doing for the sole fact that he didn’t want to miss the opportunity for something real with this man. But on the other side, it scared the shit out of him. He had never had to secretly date anyone before. This was the first, and he hoped it would change eventually. “So, tell me about you, Dean.” Castiel pulled his hand away to juggle his plate and beer, and continued to eat. Dean was silent, thinking of what to say and then he shrugged.

“I have a younger brother named Sammy. He is a lawyer. Went to Stanford and all to get his law degree. I pretty much raised him from an infant.” Dean said softly, then jumped to another subject quickly. “I work on cars in my spare time. Some restorations, others just repairs for side cash. I hate cats, love dogs. Don’t have any kids, never been married.” He trailed off, trying to think of what else to say. Castiel observed him as he spoke about his brother, seeing the pride in his expression when he was brought up. “What about you, Mr. College student?” Castiel shrugged as well, then blew air through his lips as he thought.

“I have four older brothers. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Luci. They all wanted me to be like them, but they are all so different. Michael is a businessman, traveling the country for work. Raphael is in the military, Gabriel works in a candy shop and Luci has his own club. I could never see myself stuffy in a suit like Mike. I definitely am  _ not _ the military type, I don’t do well with being told what to do.” Castiel laughed, and Dean laughed with him. “Gabriel is like the only one who could care less about what I do with my life and Luci… well, he keeps to himself for the most part. He was sort of the black sheep of the family if you will. Got into drugs and sex and alcohol at a young age. Anything to get Daddy’s attention, I guess.” Dean took all of this in, actually impressed. 

“So what made you decide to go to school for Art?” Dean asked curiously. Castiel was silent while he thought, picking at his food with his fork, then shrugged again. 

“I guess it is just a passion of mine. I wanted to do something different, something I enjoyed. There are other things I could have gone in for like Psychology or Medical. One of my friends is studying Psychology, Mick. My best friend Meg is a nurse. But I wanted to go my own path.” Castiel swallowed, then looked at Dean. Dean placed his plate on the table and removed Castiel’s plate from his lap as well, placing it on the table. He scooted Closer to Castiel this time and brought a hand up to graze Castiel’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

“You are so enthralling.” Dean commented, then closed the distance between their lips. Castiel almost froze, blushing deeply as he was complimented. But the moment Dean’s lips touched his, he melted into the touch and kissed him back. They had several brief soft kisses at first, then they grew into something deeper. The movie was completely forgotten at that point, and Dean slipped his hand down over Castiel’s chest to his hip, tugging him in closer. Castiel broke the kiss, looking at Dean for a moment. 

“Can I?” he asked, looking down at Dean’s lap. Dean looked down as well, following Castiel’s gaze, then nodded. Castiel crawled back into Dean’s lap as he did the last time, and pressed his hands to Dean’s chest, soon wrapping his arms around his neck. They pressed their lips together again, this time more fervent. One of Dean’s hands shifted up under Castiel’s sweater to the small of his back, and the other pushed up his thigh. He hesitated before the butt of his palm grazed over Castiel’s cock through his jeans. Castiel caught a breath during the kiss and moaned softly. Castiel’s hands sifted through Dean’s hair as they continued to kiss more sloppily, and Dean palmed his cock. 

“Fuck that feels good…” Castiel broke the kiss, looking into Dean’s lust filled eyes. He was scared to make any moves, scared Dean would leave again. Dean pulled his hand back and looked down between them, trying to catch his breath. 

“I want to make you feel good…” Dean whispered. He wasn’t sure what to do next.  “I’m not really sure where I’m goin’ here, truth be told.” Dean chuckled, and Castiel grinned wide, kissing him again. After a couple of heartbeats, Castiel pulled back and looked down. 

“Can I make you feel good?” Castiel was afraid to just move into it without permission. Dean stared at him a moment, glancing down. He was half hard in his jeans and he bit his lip in thought. 

“You mean like… blow me?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded his head, glancing up to meet his eyes. Dean smirked and kissed Castiel again, then nodded his head and leaned back to give Castiel room to move. Castiel pulled himself out of Dean’s lap and ran his hands up his thighs to his belt, unbuckling it and unfastening his jeans. He kept his eyes locked on Dean’s as he pulled his half-hard cock out. His hand began to stroke him slowly, trying to work him up, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Just relax.” Castiel smiled softly, then glanced down at Dean’s growing hardon. Castiel opened his mouth and lashed his tongue across the head softly, then again. He wrapped his mouth around the head, and Dean groaned, dropping his head back. A few more strokes helped Dean hit his max length. Castiel was impressed by Dean’s size. It wasn’t the biggest he had seen, but it was a nice size. 

“Fuck, that tongue…” Dean heaved a heavy breath, and Castiel swirled his tongue around the head quickly, then delved the tip of his tongue into the slit of Dean’s head. Dean’s hips jerked a little, and Castiel sucked hard, then opened his mouth and eased it down his length. He stopped about half way, then pulled back and popped his mouth off the head, swirling his tongue around and fluttering it underneath the head. Just the image of his cock in Castiel’s mouth caused Dean to moan. “Jesus, fuck, Cas.” Dean panted as his heart raced. He lifted a hand to caress Castiel’s cheek, then slid it into Castiel’s hair to take a firm hold. 

“Mmmm…” Castiel moaned around the head, then closed his eyes and forced his mouth down further than before, taking about two thirds in at once. He fluttered his tongue along that vein on the underside and moaned around him again to add the vibrations. Dean gasped and dropped his head back. Castiel was going to be the death of him. 

“That’s it gorgeous…. Just like that.” Dean breathlessly encouraged Castiel. Castiel pulled back, then without hesitation went down as far as he could, curbing his gag reflex with much practice in the past. He hollowed his cheeks by sucking harder as the head hit the back of his throat, and Dean cried out. His eyes glazed over in lust as he tugged at the blue eye’d man’s hair. His hips jerked again and he wanted to face fuck him. Castiel held his hips down with both of his hands, and Dean sucked in a ragged breath as Castiel began to bob his head up and down the shaft. “Fucking hell you are sexy as fuck with my cock in your mouth…” Dean groaned, and Castiel smiled around the girth as much as he could, taking him again with another deep throat which was even tighter this time as Castiel swallowed several times, groaning around the entire length in his mouth. 

Dean felt that familiar pull in the depth of his stomach as his orgasm grew. His balls began to tighten as Castiel sucked, and Dean was so close. 

“I’m… fuck I’m gunna c-come, Cas…” Dean stammered out as Castiel began to bob his head again. Dean loved blow jobs. They were his favorite thing next to eating pussy. Castiel forced himself down once more, and that is all it took for Dean to spill over. He tugged down at Castiel’s hair, cried out Castiel’s name and dropped his head back with his mouth open as he came down Castiel’s throat. His thighs were trembling, and his hips jerked as his cock twitched with his spend. When Dean lifted his head, Castiel pulled back and let his cock slip free of his mouth. Dean released Castiel’s hair and motioned him to come kiss him. 

“I’m glad you liked it…” Castiel said with a rough voice, climbing back into Dean’s lap and forcing their lips together. The kiss was wild, heated, like they would die if they ended it. Dean’s tongue pushed past Castiel’s and swirled around, licking every corner of Castiel’s mouth he could reach as they made out. Castiel was still hard and pressed his clothed cock down into Dean’s oversensitive cock which stirred a sharp breath from Dean in the kiss. Dean had never sucked a cock before, but he wanted to make Castiel feel good as well. 

“Fuck, Cas… that was amazing…” Dean huffed a heavy breath. His hands moved to Castiel’s jeans and he began to unfasten them, reaching in to grab his cock. His hand wrapped around the girth, and he began to jack him off the best way he knew how - just the way he liked it. It started out lazy and languid at first while they kissed. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth and started to rock his hips, fucking Dean’s hand as he held it firmly. Dean’s hand counter thrusted in his movements thrusting his hand faster around Castiel’s cock and Castiel gasped, crying out himself, moaning Dean’s name as he came between them. The come dressed Dean’s shirt and Dean removed his hand, breaking the kiss to look down at the come on his hand and belly. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Castiel immediately apologized. Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

“It’s fine… get me a towel?” He asked and Castiel slipped off of Dean’s lap to go retrieve the towel from his bathroom. They wiped his hand and shirt off the best they could, and Dean tucked himself away, then buttoned up his flannel shirt to hide the come stains on his black t-shirt. 

“Next time I’ll be more prepared, Sorry.” Castiel apologized again, but Dean glanced at him and shook his head, lifting a hand to graze his fingers across his cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean shook his head, then leaned in to kiss Castiel again. Castiel smiled and kissed him back, the flushed cheeks only reddening more so as they kissed. 

Dean stood from the couch. “I’m going to use the restoom.” He excused himself, then walked away to go to the bathroom. While he was in there, Castiel grinned to himself, then fell over onto the couch, running a hand over his face. Was that real? Did they really just do that? Fuck… Dean’s cock was beautiful. It was only their second date, was this too fast? So many worried riddled his mind as Dean was out of the room. The moment he heard the toilet flush and the water run, Castiel sat back up and tucked himself away, examining his own sweater for any come they may have missed. He was pretty clean. 

“The water pressure is pretty good in that new faucet.” Dean said as he walked out, then paused as he saw Castiel sitting there on the couch. He stared at him for a moment, then smiled and walked over. Leaning over, he kissed him again. “I think I need to head out, got work in the morning.” Dean spoke softly, and Castiel nodded.

“Okay. You sure I’m not scaring you off?” Castiel smiled, and Dean snorted. 

“Hell no. A blow job like that? I am hooked.” He chuckled, then stood upright. “Want me to help you clean up?” Dean asked, and Castiel shook his head. 

“Nah, go ahead, I got it.” Castiel stood and wiped his sweaty palms off on his sweater. Dean turned and headed for the door, then paused and turned to look at Castiel behind him. Castiel looked up into his radiant green eyes and smiled, and Dean leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Be good. I’ll call you when those parts come in.” Dean grazed his thumb over Castiel’s cheek, and Castiel leaned into the touch, nodding his head. 

“Alright.” Castiel bit his lip, then as Dean opened the door and stepped out, Castiel watched him walk down the hallway before walking back in and closing his door. Locking the door, he rushed over to his phone to call Meg. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Clarence… the date is over already?” _

“Yeah. I think he’s still… well, there’s something I haven’t told you.” Castiel admitted. 

_ “Oh? And what is that? He have kids?” _

“No, nothing like that. Meg… He’s in the closet.” There was silence on the other end for a moment, then she cleared her throat.

_ “In the closet like… you are the only- well,  _ we  _ are the only ones who know he likes dick?” _

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. He told me on the first date he’s never been with a man before.”

_ “And you believe him?” _

“Well, what’s not to believe? I mean… he freaked out over a little grinding the first date. And tonight… fuck Meg… I blew him.” Castiel slapped his hand to his face.

_ “And he blew you back?” _

“No… I mean, I didn’t expect him to. He said he’s never been with a man before so he probably wouldn’t know what to do. But he did give me a hand job…” 

_ “Hmm…”  _ Meg hummed a moment, taking this all in. 

“I have never dated or whatever with a guy in the closet before, Meg. I’m not really sure what’s acceptable and not here.” 

_ “I suppose there’s no real rules to any type of dating. At least he took care of you, too. He could have left you blue balled.”  _ Meg chuckled.

“You’re tellin’ me. I almost thought that was where it was heading, but he didn’t waste any time giving me a hand job. So at least he’s on the right track?” Castiel was so confused.

_ “What are you going to do if this gets serious? Is he going to be willing to shout to the world he loves you? Or is he going to be one of those basket cases who stay in the closet their whole lives?” _

Castiel sighed and ran his hand over his eyes, massaging an impending headache. He rolled his jaw a little bit, then grunted. 

“I don’t know, Meg. I really like this guy, and I think he likes me. I figure maybe we can explore a little bit, see if it gets serious, then see about helping him come out?” That was logic in Castiel’s mind.

_ “Or I’ll stick a stiletto up his ass. What’s going on with Mick? You guys been talking at all since he professed his love for you?” _

Castiel groaned. “He was over here the other day when Dean was here. Dean was checking my AC unit for the heat, and he kinda stuck to mundane conversation about school and stuff, then after Dean left he told me I should go for it, not knowing I already have.”

_ “Wow. Are you going to tell Mick you have?” _

“HELL NO! Meg, if I tell Mick anything, his big mouth will not let it down or let me go without hearing about it twenty-four-seven. It’s bad enough he knows I think the guy is hot.” 

_ “Good point there. Well, Clarence, this is really up to you babe. I mean, I guess if you can handle keeping it under wraps then keep going. If you can’t, then you need to tell this guy before it gets too deep, yaknow what I mean?”  _

Castiel sighed again and stared at the ceiling of his living room. “I know. Why does my life have to be so complicated, sis?” 

_ “Because you don’t know what you want, and half the time you let people walk all over you.” _

Castiel was silent. He thought that through, then went back to wondering if this was all a game for Dean again. 

“Do you think he’s using me for experiments or some crap like that?” Castiel asked sincerely in a small voice.

_ “I don’t know the guy, love. But all I can say is just watch yourself. Don’t let him keep you a secret forever. You deserve more than that.”  _

“You’re right.” Castiel nodded, then shrugged as if she would see it. “I’m going to go work on a project for a while after I clean up the kitchen, I’ll talk to you tomorrow girlfriend.” Castiel smiled a little, and Meg chuckled.

_ “Alright darlin’. Keep that chin up. I’ll catch you later. Love ya!”  _

“Love you too.” Castiel hung up, then stared at the ceiling. He truly hoped that Dean was serious about wanting to get to know him and not using him as his gay-phase experiment.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Castiel rushed into the living room to catch his phone before it stopped ringing. It was Gabriel. He hadn’t heard from his brother in a while. 

“Hey Gabe!” Castiel greeted. 

_ “Hey lil bro. What you up to today?”  _

“Not much. Just finishing up a project. What have you been up to?”

_ “Oh you know, this and that. Was in the neighborhood, figured I would swing in and see ya. You busy?” _

“Nope! Come on up. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Castiel stood then and walked to his front door to unlock it. 

_ “Right on! You hungry? I bought some tacos.”  _

“I would love some tacos! Hope you grabbed some baja blast too!” 

_ “You know it. Be there in a jiff.”  _

“Alright, love you bro.”

_ “Love and stuff, laters.”  _ Gabriel hung up, and Castiel walked into his living room to clear the easel from in front of the couch. He took it to his bedroom, then picked up some clothes from the floor, throwing them into his hamper. He pushed the hair out of his face and sat on the couch waiting on his brother. While he waited, he decided to text Dean. 

**[Text to Dean]** My brother is coming over, haven’t seen him in forever.

Castiel set his phone down on the couch next to him and chewed on his thumb nail waiting a reply. It took a couple of minutes, then his phone lit up with a response. 

**[Text from Dean]** That’s cool, which one?

Castiel grabbed his phone and shot back a reply. 

**[Text to Dean]** Gabe. He must be off work today.

**[Text from Dean]** Oh cool. The candy freak, huh?

**[Text to Dean]** haha yeah, that one. He’s about the only one I talk to and get along with.

**[Text from Dean]** Cool. Makes me think about contacting my brother. Haven’t seen him in a couple of weeks.

**[Text to Dean]** You should totally contact him. I bet he misses you

**[Text from Dean]** I will. Maybe go over there tonight.

**[Text to Dean]** Good. When will I see you again?

Castiel waited for a response. This one took a few minutes to come through. 

**[Text from Dean]** What about Saturday?

**[Text to Dean]** Okay, I can do saturday. Anything special you wanna do?

Castiel sighed. He wished he could see him sooner than Saturday, but he would take what he could get. He knew Dean had a life outside of him. 

**[Text from Dean]** I just wanna see you.

Castiel blushed, and about that time his door burst open. He quickly sat his phone down and stood from his couch. 

“GABE!” Castiel shouted, and ran up to his brother to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Gabriel arched a brow and made an odd look, wrapping his full hands around Castiel’s back. 

“You are overzealous. You get laid or somethin’?” Gabriel questioned as Castiel pulled back and shoved him. 

“No… I’m just excited to see you, is that okay?” Castiel shut the door behind his brother, and his brother walked over to the couch, setting down the food and drinks. 

“I guess.” Gabriel shrugged. He flopped down on Castiel’s couch and looked around. “Place looks nice, Cassie. You clean after we hung up?” 

Castiel giggled and blushed a little in embarrassment. His brother knew him all too well. 

“Maybe. So how’s work? You and that girl been seeing each other?” Castiel opened the bag and grabbed a taco, unwrapping it to take a bite as he grabbed his baja blast. 

“Oh, you mean Anna? Nah, we broke things off after the third date. Apparently she didn’t believe in the third date third base thing. Got offended, all that jazz.” Gabriel shrugged lazily, then reached into the bag to grab himself a taco. 

“Third date third base thing?” Castiel asked, and Gabriel looked absolutely flabbergasted that his brother was asking him what he meant. 

“Duh… everyone knows after the third date it’s time to hit third base, or, even a home run if you know what I mean.” He elbowed Castiel in the side, and Castiel frowned, jumping away to avoid it.

“Really? Jeeze. If I lived by your ideals I would be a whore.” He snorted, but then his mind went to thoughts of the other night when he and Dean had only been on their second date and he already had his mouth wrapped around his cock. 

“Well, I never said I lived the life of a monk, Cassie.” Gabriel prodded, then took a large bite of his taco. Castiel thought about Dean more, wondering if he had pushed anymore boundaries too soon. He really didn’t want to make Dean feel uncomfortable. Dean didn’t  _ seem _ to be uncomfortable last time. 

“Well, anyways. So what’s up?” Castiel tried to change the subject, and Gabriel stared at him for a minute. “What?” 

“I heard from a little birdie there’s a particular handyman who has some pretty handy hands…” Gabriel winked. Castiel’s face flushed red, and he grew angry. 

“Meg told you??” Castiel was so angry he could spit bullets.

“What doesn’t she tell me?” Gabriel asked, and then took another bite, then took a swig from his soda.

Castiel stared at him in awe. He was going to have to rip her a new asshole. 

“That was supposed to be between me and her.” Castiel huffed, then slung his taco down. He grabbed his phone and called Meg right then and there. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hey Clarence, what’s up?” _

“Why the fuck did you tell Gabe about Dean?” Castiel spat, and there was a sigh on the other end.

“Hey Meg baby!” Gabriel shouted, and Meg was silent for a minute, but then stuttered out her defense.

_ “Y-you know how Gabe is… he pushes shit out of you. I couldn’t not tell him after I told him originally about you having the first date, I mean shit, you didn't tell me until the second date that he was in the closet!” _

Castiel pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. He glared at Gabriel. 

“Fine. But please, please don’t tell anyone else. He would probably stop seeing me if he even knew I told you alone.” Castiel begged.

_ “Don’t worry Clarence, lips are sealed between the three of us.”  _ Meg slapped herself in the face, knowing this was going to blow up. 

“Fine. At this point I’m not gunna tell anyone anything!” Castiel grumbled and sighed as he palmed his forehead. 

“Oh, Cassie, it’s not that bad.” Gabriel tried to reassure him. Castiel shot him a glare. 

“Yes it is! He’s in the closet, Gabe. He doesn’t want anyone to know he’s into men, how hard is that to understand?” 

Gabriel stared at his brother for a moment, then set his taco down. He reached over and grabbed Castiel’s phone. 

“Call you later, sexy. Mwah.” Gabriel spoke to Meg, then hung up and set Castiel’s phone down on the table. He reached out, placing a hand on his brother’s knee. “Cassie, do you really think this is healthy?” Gabriel warned his brother.

“What? Dating a guy I like? What’s wrong with that?”

“No, no. I mean… he can’t even admit to himself he’s into men, that’s why he’s in the closet. This is a classic case of in the closet. Although, usually they don’t act out on their wants and desires, but whatever. Listen…” Gabriel took a swig from his soda, then sighed. “I just…”

“You just what, Gabe?” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt or used because this guy is confused and can’t make his mind up. What if you guys fuck and fall for him and then he tells you he is straight and it was all just curiosity?”

Castiel stood up and threw his arms out. “Don’t you think I’ve already thought about that?” He was shouting now. His anger had gotten the best of him. 

“Well, if you have, then why are you even putting yourself out there?” Gabriel asked.

“Because I asked him Gabe, he told me he’s not using me.” Castiel spat back.

“That’s just what someone who  _ is _ using you would say!”

Castiel folded his arms across his chest as he paced in his living room. 

“You aren’t making this any easier, Gabe. I already rack my mind daily whether I should be more careful, whether I’m making a mistake, but there’s something there Gabe… something that tells me this is real. Something telling me that I should continue to pursue him.”

Gabriel released a heavy breath and folded his hands together. 

“And if he  _ does _ wind up hurting you?” Gabriel questioned, almost as if it were inevitable.

“Then I’ll handle it then, and you can tell me you told me so. But it’s not like that, I swear.” Castiel was sure of it. But he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. 

“Fine.” Gabriel threw his hands up in defeat. “Do whatever you wanna do. But when you come crying to me because he was using you, then I am going to beat his ass to a pulp and you can’t stop me. I don’t care how tall or broad he is.” 

“Fine.” Castiel agreed. Dean wasn’t going to hurt him, he knew that. He just  _ knew _ it. This was real. All he had to do was convince him to come out to his friends and family and everything would be okay. 

  
  


* * *

 

**[Text to Sam]** I’m comin’ over after work, do I need to make a beer run?

**[Text from Sam]** Yeah, grab some beer. I got the pizza tonight. Been a long week, gunna be good to see you.

**[Text to Sam]** Good. I miss ya bro.

**[Text from Sam]** Miss you too. Jess is at her friend’s tonight studying, so we got the place to ourselves.

**[Text to Sam]** Awesome. See ya bout 6

**[Text from Sam]** Alright. Love you bro.

**[Text to Sam]** Love you too bro

Dean pulled into the office parking lot and sighed. He walked into the office to check if the parts had come in yet for Castiel’s AC unit, and they had. They were sitting on his desk in his office. Awesome. He pulled his phone out, dialing Castiel. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hello?”  _

“Hey, Cas. Just wanted you to know that your parts came in, so I’ll be over there tomorrow to fix your heat. You doin alright?”

Castiel hesitated, then cleared his throat.  _ “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll see you then, okay?” _

Dean nodded, frowning. Castiel didn’t  _ sound _ fine.

“Alright. Talk to you then.” Dean pulled the phone from his ear and stare at it as Castiel hung up. With a sigh, he perked a brow and shrugged, shoving his phone back into his pocket and locked up, heading out to the Impala. He didn’t waste any time to head home and get a quick shower. While he was in there he thought about Castiel, and naturally he took care of much needed business. After cleaning up, he walked out of the bathroom without even looking at himself in the mirror, threw on some jeans a t-shirt and a flannel and headed out to the Impala to head to Sam’s place. 

 

* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sam answered his front door, and Dean grinned, holding up two six packs of beer. 

“Hey bro.” Dean smirked and walked into his brother’s house. Sam closed the door behind him and walked behind his brother to the kitchen, where Dean was putting the beer in the fridge. He grabbed two, handing one to Sam and popped the cap to his own, tossing it in the sink. 

“So, word on the street is you’re seeing Lisa again?” Sam perked a brow, smirking at his brother. 

“Benny, huh?” Dean chuckled, then shut the fridge with his foot and turned to lean against the counter. 

“Liz, actually. She told Jess, and Jess told me. That’s good, bro. You need to have fun.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do, huh?” Dean smiled, then brought the beer to his lips. He stared at the floor a minute thinking about Castiel. 

“She’s got you hooked already, huh? How long’s it been since you two have been seeing each other?” 

“Eh, two years? Something like that.” Dean shrugged, then sipped his beer again. 

“Dude, it’s time to start thinking about settling down after that long.” 

Dean stared at Sam and shook his head. He didn’t  _ want _ to settle down with Lisa. Castiel, maybe. If it ever got that far. 

“You think so, huh?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah. Shit, you have known her long enough to at least get engaged. You ever thought about it?” 

Dean shrugged half heartedly, pursing his lips. “Not really.”  Sam looked at his brother for a moment, studying his reactions.

“You love her?” Sam was curious.

“What? Puh… Love??” Dean shook his head. “I mean, I care about her. But love her, like…  _ in love _ with her? Nah.” Dean waved a dismissive hand. Sam wasn’t amused. 

“Then what’s the point? I mean, two years and you keep going back to her. Maybe she loves you, you ever think about that?” Sam was always thinking about everyone else’s feelings.

Dean sighed. “No, I don’t ever think about that. So what if she does, doesn’t mean I have to reciprocate.” Dean half shrugged again. Sam pressed his lips in a fine line, then took a swig from his own beer. 

“Maybe you should cut it off then, if all you are doing is fucking her. I mean, aren’t you kind of leading her on?” 

”Dude, she’s never brought any of this up, so why should I? I mean, if she wanted something more, don’t you think she would say so? So what, we’re two friends having fun together.” Dean saw absolutely no reason why there should be a definitive title to what he and Lisa had. 

“Maybe she’s waiting on you, bro.” Sam shrugged.

“Well, she’s going to be waiting a long time, then.” Dean held his beer up and pointed in making a point, then took another swig. “Anyway, Liz tell ya’ll she’s pregnant?” He tried to change the subject, and Sam sighed, noting the way Dean wanted the subject to be dropped. 

“Yeah. That’s great. I bet Benny is excited.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, had Crowley break out his best whiskey for the announcement.” Dean thought about Benny and Liz and it warmed his heart. He too, at one time, thought maybe he could have that. Hell, maybe there was a time he thought he and Lisa could have that, but not now. Not after what he had started with Castiel. 

“What else you been up to? How’s work?” Sam asked trying to drum up some sort of conversation.

“Eh, work is fine. Been pretty busy. Sorry.” Dean shrugged and finished his beer off, then spun around to the fridge to grab another. 

“That’s alright, I’ve been knee deep in paperwork over this case myself. You can’t imagine how much paperwork goes into court proceedings and what have you.” Sam sighed. He always wanted to be a lawyer, but he never imagined all the pencil pushing it took to do the job. 

“That’s why you should have followed my footsteps and worked on cars. Least you just get cuts and scrapes on your hands and the occasional brake fluid in the eye.” Dean chuckled and Sam made a bitch face. 

“Really Dean? You know that was never in my calling.” He scoffed and shook his head and Dean snorted. 

“Yeah, well.. You always had to be the oddball out, didn’t you?” 

“So what, it pays the bills. At least I can come home clean not smelling like an engine. Or sawdust, whatever it is you do at work nowadays.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “I like working with my hands. Makes things interesting.” Especially when his hands were around a soft, hard cock. Fuck, he was thinking about Castiel again. He shook his head and cleared his throat. 

“Whatever, dude. Hey, you heard from Charlie lately?” Sam asked curiously.

“No, why?” Dean wondered how Charlie suddenly came into this equation. 

“She signed partnership of that new gay club downtown. The Glow.” 

“Oh really? Cool. I always knew her lesbianesque would come in handy one day.”  Dean chuckled and popped the top of his new beer, taking a swig. He needed some whiskey, but Sam never kept any around. 

“Yeah well, I guess the guy who owns it, Lucifer or something, he just decided to get into the LGBT scene. Said the regular college crowd bored him, so he brought her on to try and change things up.” 

“Lucifer?” Dean asked. Lucifer…  _ Lucifer. Luci.  _  Was it the same man that was Castiel’s brother? 

“Yeah, I know right? Who would name their kid ‘Lucifer’? Anyway, I guess he’s laid back and pretty cool to work with. Charlie said he reminds her of one of those druggies that are smart but lazy.” 

Dean swallowed a deep breath, then exhaled. Things were crossing over in his life. But, Castiel said he only really talks to his brother Gabriel, so maybe it wouldn’t cross too close for comfort any time soon. 

“That’s… crazy. Well, I’m glad she found her a good job. I’ll have to call her one of these days.” Dean swallowed again, then tipped his beer back to finish off with a few gulps. 

“You alright, bro?” Sam asked, suddenly seeming concerned with his brother’s demeanor. Dean had tensed up once he realized the possible correlation.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?” Dean sat the empty beer bottle down next to the other one, then reached in the fridge for another. 

“Well, you’ve gone through now, three beers in fifteen minutes for one. And after I mentioned Charlie you seemed to get nervous.” 

_ Fuck. _ Sam could read Dean like a book. 

“Nah, just had a long day at work, dude. I’m ready to unwind and relax.” Dean tried to stop thinking about Castiel and his brothers and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. 

“You sure?” Sam wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah. Get a few beers in me and I’ll be fine and dandy, you know me bro.” Dean tried to reassure his brother.

“Alright. Hey, you wanna check out the new game system I bought? It’s a PS4.” 

Dean was glad Sam changed the subject, and soon grinned. “You know it.” They both headed to the living room to check out the system. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel opened the door to see Dean standing there with his tool box, a box and a smile. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel stepped aside as Dean smiled back and entered making his way to the utility closet first thing. 

“How you doin, Cas?” Dean asked as he set his boxes down on the washer. Castiel had followed behind him.

“Good. We are on winter break now for school, so I’m looking forward to the time off.” 

“Oh? That means you’ll be free most of this week?” Dean started to work on the AC. 

“Two weeks, actually.” Castiel blushed a little, imagining the fun they could have together in that time. Dean was silent a moment as he grabbed a tool, then took the cover off of the AC unit to replace the parts. 

“Wow, two weeks. I can imagine all the fun we could have in two weeks.” Dean stated as if he were reading Castiel’s mind. Castiel sort of blushed deeper, leaning against the washer. 

“So that means you want to see me more, then?” Castiel asked, and Dean looked back perplexed. 

“Of course I do. What would make you think otherwise?” Dean asked curiously. Castiel shrugged, then tapped his fingers lightly next to the tool box. 

“I just… wanted to make sure, is all.” Castiel spoke softly. Dean smiled as he looked back. 

“Hey, hand me that box?” Dean pointed to the cardboard box on the dryer, and Castiel handed it to him promptly. Dean dug through it. “Well, no worries. I have enjoyed our time together, I hope I relayed that… in my reactions.” Dean cleared his throat. Castiel blushed more, instantly nodding.

“Oh, yes. Trust me, no miscommunication there.” Castiel swallowed, then watched Dean as he worked for a moment, deep in thought. “Do you want something to drink? I have orange juice and water today.” 

“Sure, orange juice sounds good.” Dean smiled. Castiel smiled back and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass. His mind wandered while he poured the orange juice, and he accidently over poured. 

“Shit!” Castiel cursed himself and grabbed the kitchen rag to wipe off the counter, then took a good sized sip to bring the drink level down from the rim. Wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist, he brought the drink over to Dean, setting it on the dryer. 

“Thanks, Cas. So… No school. What are you doing tonight?” Dean asked with a bit of enthusiasm, and Castiel shrugged. 

“Nothing. Was going to maybe read a book.” 

“Well, then maybe I could come over?” Dean hoped Castiel was up for the company. Castiel grinned from ear to ear and nodded almost shyly.

“That sounds great, Dean. Seven like usual?” 

“Yeah, gives me time to clean up and whatnot.” Dean pulled back and put the cover back on the AC unit, then walked to the front of the apartment to play with the thermostat. Within a few minutes, the heat was kicking on. “Voila!” Dean rubbed his hands together, and Castiel clapped casually.

“Bravo! Thanks, Dean.” Castiel wished Dean could stay longer, but he knew he was a busy man. Dean walked back over to the utility closet and put his tools away, then went to the kitchen to wash his hands. Castiel waited by the washer and dryer until Dean came back to retrieve his orange juice. He took a big swig, then set it down and leaned against the dryer. Their eyes locked for a moment. Castiel wasn’t sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, Dean’s lips were pressed to his, and they were kissing. Castiel leaned into the kiss, and Dean’s hands drifted down to take a nice handful of Castiel’s ass. Castiel giggled and pulled back, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“Preview of tonight?” Castiel asked Dean, and Dean winked.

“Maybe. Depends on if you are good or not.” Dean kissed Castiel again, and they stood there for what seemed like forever, lips locked. 

“What is your definition of good?” Castiel asked, and Dean chuckled. 

“Surprise me today, text me while I’m working. I don’t care what it is, give me a reason to grope that sexy ass again tonight.” Dean offered, but then Castiel sighed and looked sad. “What?”

“I forgot to tell you… I had to give up my cell phone because of my budget, so I only have a house phone for now. It’s cheaper. I’ll give you the number.” Castiel pulled away, and Dean grabbed his tool box and the parts box to carry out the door. He stood by the kitchen while Castiel jotted his number down on a piece of paper. Dean set the box down and pulled his cell phone out, handing it to Castiel. 

“I’ll lose it, remember?” Dean relinquished his phone and Castiel put his new number in there. Handing it back, Castiel sighed heavily. 

“Sorry.”

“Why sorry?” Dean looked perplexed again. Castiel half shrugged.

“I guess I can’t text you a dick pic now?” The blush was present on Castiel’s cheeks again, and Dean laughed heartily.

“That’s okay, sexy. I think I’ll live. It’s better in person, anyway.” Dean winked again and stowed his phone into his pocket, then grabbed the box. “Mind getting the door for me?” Castiel nodded and moved to the front door to open it for Dean.

“Seven tonight, anything in particular you want to eat or watch or anything?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Nah, I’ll bring a pizza and some beer. You okay with that?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded, then bit his lip as they stared at one another again. It felt like an hour, but seemed to only last a moment. Dean turned and left, and Castiel felt empty. Having Dean in his apartment felt good, and when he was gone it was depressing. Once the door was closed he turned and grabbed his phone to dial Meg as usual. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Clarence. What’s up, m’love?”  _

“We have another date tonight. But, stop telling Gabe! He’s going to wind up showing up here one night making an ass of himself and ruin things for me, I just know it.” There was laughter on the other end of the line.

_ “You have my word. Not a word to Gabe. So, do you have plans?” _

Castiel was sort of antsy, fiddling with the bottom of his sweater. “Pizza and beer and… I dunno. He grabbed my ass today and told me to text him things to give him more reason to do that.”

_ “But, you can’t. How did he take that?” _

“He said it was fine. Damnit, I hate being broke. It ruins everything.” Castiel sighed heavily, flopping back into his bed as he stared at his ceiling.

_ “We’ll get it worked out, doll. Gotta get you a new job.” _

“Yeah.” Castiel grumbled, rolling the cord around his fingers. “What if he wants to fuck tonight? You think it’s too early?” 

_ “How far have you gone so far?” _

“I gave him head last time. This will only be our third date, though.”

_ “Eh.. I would shy away from sex. Maybe more blowjobs or handjobs or something… Don’t wanna move too fast Clarence.” _

Castiel nodded as if Meg could see it. “Alright. What if he wants it, though? You think everything would be ruined if I refused it?”

_ “Not if he’s worth it.”  _

Castiel smiled. He thought Dean was well worth it, so he had high hopes. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck! Dean!” Lisa cried out as Dean drilled into her. They had met up at lunch. She told Liz she was going to surprise Dean for lunch, and there was no way he could turn her away. Not if Benny knew. Anything Liz knew, Benny knew. 

“Lisa…” Dean grunted as he came, and she giggled, kissing him deeply. They were in his office, and thankfully his boss was out for lunch. He pulled out and grabbed the condom, dropping it in his office trash can, then tucked himself away as Lisa stood from the desk and straightened her dress out. “Wanna go out drinking tonight?” Lisa asked, and Dean shook his head. 

“No… I have plans tonight. Sam and I.” He smiled, and cleared his throat as he caught his breath, leaning back in his office chair. 

“Alright. Tell him hi for me. Haven’t seen or heard from him in forever.” Lisa straightened her hair up and she looked at Dean for a moment, just staring. 

“What?” Dean asked as he caught her.

“Something’s bothering you.” Lisa prodded, and Dean rolled his eyes, running a hand down over his face. 

“There is nothing wrong with me, I’m just tired from work.” Dean blew her off with a wave of his hand, and she shook her head in disbelief. 

“No, there is definitely something bugging you. I’ve known you what, two years now? You’re never this tense after sex.” She reached out to massage his shoulders from behind, and Dean pulled out of her touch, standing up. 

“I’m fine. Just got a lot to do today, wasn’t really going to take a lunch break today, to be honest.” Dean lied straight through his teeth. 

“Fine. When you wanna talk, you know my number.” Lisa walked close to hug him, and he hugged her back, then kissed her head. Truth was, Castiel was in the back of his mind. Castiel was a constant in the back of his mind, even when he was with Lisa. He didn’t dislike Lisa, but she wasn’t Castiel. 

“See you later.” Dean kissed her and she grinned, backing out of his office and waved to him. About the time she was leaving, his boss walked into the main office and Dean’s face flushed in embarrassment that his office probably smelled like pussy. Not like his boss hadn’t tagged a few broads in his own office. Dean took a seat behind his desk again and heaved a heavy breath. He had to figure out how to manage the two of them. This was going to be hard. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel answered the door with a wide grin, then noticed that Dean didn’t have pizza or beer with him. 

“Something wrong?” Castiel asked immediately, and Dean shook his head. 

“No. This time I figured we could go to my place for a change. I have Netflix and games and whatever. I mean, that is if you want to…” Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel liked the new change of plans or not. 

“Oh… Of course! Sure, lemme just grab my jacket then.” Castiel smiled warmly, then moved to his bedroom to get his jacket. He came back to the door and locked it behind him, then they began walking out to the elevator in his building to descend to the first floor. The elevator ride was sort of quiet, and it wasn’t until they got out to Dean’s Impala that Castiel chirped up.

“Oh, wow! You have a nice car! What is it?” Castiel wasn’t a car guru, so he didn’t know much about them. 

Dean grinned wide. “Sixy-seven Chevy Impala. I got her from my dad.” He unlocked the door and hopped in, leaning over to unlock Castiel’s. Castiel slid in once the door was unlocked and looked at the back seat as well as took in the front seat and the vintage stereo. 

“Wow. You are into cars too, then?” Castiel tried to make small talk as Dean fired her up and pulled out of his parking spot. 

“Yeah. I’ve kept her restored over the years. You know, general upkeep and whatnot. I do cars on the side.” Dean pulled onto the main road and made his way to the pizza place. “What do you like on your pizza?” 

“Meat lovers usually.” 

“Oh, good. I ordered a meat lovers and a supreme with extra onions. Figured you would like one or the other.” Dean smiled. His smile was absolutely breathtaking to Castiel.  Castiel smiled in return, and turned his gaze to look out the window as they drove. Silence filled the car after a few minutes, then Dean cleared his throat. “So, do you drive?” 

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “I have a bike. I haven’t owned a car in a couple of years. The last one I had died on me and I just… haven’t had the money to replace her.” Castiel sounded a bit bummed in his tone, and Dean stared at him for a moment, thinking about that. Dean had a friend he was sure would probably be able to help Castiel out with a good car on the cheaper end. 

“Well, maybe Santa will surprise you this year.” Dean mused, and Castiel glanced over at Dean like he grew a new head. 

“I am an adult, Santa doesn’t exist.” Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 

“Sure he does!”

“Dean…” 

“What?” Dean frowned playfully and then pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor. Pulling into park, he glanced at Castiel and smirked. “Santa exists if you allow him to.” 

“Really, Dean?” Castiel crossed his arms and tipped his head to the side. 

“Really.” 

“We’ll see.” Castiel shook his head and Dean chuckled, then got out of the car to go retrieve the pizzas. 

 

* * *

 

“Well, this is the humble abode.” Dean announced as they stepped foot through the front door of his apartment. The place was warm, plaid blanket over the back of a brown leather couch, a brown leather arm chair, and several shades of brown and black throughout. The lighting was even warm. They both walked to the kitchen and Castiel was smiling. 

“You have a beautiful place, Dean.” Castiel commented, and soon found himself locked into a kiss once again. The pizza was well forgotten for a few minutes while they stood in the kitchen lip locked. Dean pulled away first with a grin. 

“Thanks. It does the job.” Dean grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet and Castiel walked to the fridge to find the beer. Dean was well stocked on the beer front. He grabbed two and he and Dean walked to the living room to set everything down on the coffee table. Dean grabbed his remote and turned the television on. Sports center popped up, and Dean flipped the television onto Netflix. “Anything in mind you want to watch?”

“Hmmm, not really. Anything will do.” Castiel shrugged and grabbed his plate of pizza before he leaned back on the couch. He kicked his shoes off and brought his legs up underneath him to get comfortable and Dean found some scary movie. “That’s fine.”

“Alrighty then.” Dean shrugged and pressed play, then grabbed his pizza and beer and sat back as well, crossing his legs at the ankles. They sat quiet, eating their pizza for a few minutes.

“So how long have you lived here?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “Eh… three years?” He took a big bite of pizza, then glanced over to Castiel who had scooted a bit closer. He didn’t mind Castiel being close to him. Hell, he wanted him close to him. He closed the distance scooting over a bit himself so they were arm to arm. 

“And your brother, does he live close?” Castiel was just making small talk, really. He wasn’t sure what to talk about, to be honest, without getting too personal. 

“Yeah, he’s got a house with his fiance over in the burbs.” Dean shrugged and finished his first piece of pizza, then chugged a good bit of beer to chase it. 

“Oh, that’s nice. The burbs, that is.” Castiel chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ve never heard anyone use that phrase before.” 

“Ah, well yeah, some swanky neighborhood. He’s a lawyer and his ol’ lady is a paralegal or some shit. They make good money.”

Castiel nodded and finished his own first slice, and glanced at the television for a moment, not really following the movie. They ate their last piece of pizza in silence and Dean took their plates to the kitchen when they were finished, then grabbed more beer. 

“You even watching the movie?” Dean asked curiously, and Castiel blushed. He shook his head and fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

“Not really.” 

“Me either…” Dean chuckled, then took his seat once again, handing Castiel his beer. 

“Well, aren’t we a special pair?” Castiel giggled, and Dean laughed with him, then wrapped his arm around Castiel from behind. They did a small toast with their beers, then Dean threw his back and chugged it until it was empty. Castiel followed suit, choking about halfway through.

“Careful… don’t die on me!” Dean exclaimed, and Castiel chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. 

“I’ll try not to.” Came from a rasped breath as Castiel tried to clear his throat and recover. Dean took both of the beer bottles and sat them on the coffee table, then lifted his free hand to grace his thumb over Castiel’s cheek bone as they looked into one another’s eyes. 

“I have wanted to kiss you all day.” Dean admitted.

“You have kissed me today…” Castiel smiled and blushed, but Dean shook his head. 

“No, I mean  _ really _ kiss you.” Dean dug up more blush in Castiel’s cheeks, and then leaned in to kiss Castiel deeply. Their tongues washed over one another as they kissed, stirring a moan from Castiel. Dean slipped his hand down Castiel’s chest to his lap, then dipped between his thighs to massage his bulge. Castiel adjusted himself so that Dean had better access and moaned into the kiss more languidly. He was completely down for what was happening. “Mm, seems like someone is happy to see me.” Dean grinned.

“Your hand helps…” Castiel chuckled, and then they kissed again as Dean worked Castiel’s pants open. He shifted his body so that he was in front of Castiel and kneeling on the floor in  front of the couch. “Oh…  _ Ohhh… _ ” 

Dean pulled Castiel’s cock free and massaged it with slow strokes up and down lazily to get him hard. “I figured I would pay you back for last time. But, this is my first time so no judgements!” Dean winked. Castiel wasn’t even sure what he could judge from. All logical train of thought left the moment his cock was brought out. 

“Of course…” Castiel’s voice broke through a breath, and he leaned back into the couch to relax. Dean took his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times, then licked over the slit and Castiel groaned. Dean’s mouth was warm, wet and fuck that tongue was soft. It had been quite a long time since Castiel had received a blow job. Dean moaned around his cock and lowered his head about half way down. His tongue massaged the underside while he enjoyed the weight of the cock on his tongue. This was something Dean had wanted to try for a long time. 

“Doing okay so far?” Dean pulled off to ask. 

The trail of spit from Dean’s lip to the head of Castiel’s cock was too much. “Uh, yeah… good, just keep up with that…” Castiel stammered out. Dean smiled and took Castiel back into his mouth and fluttered his tongue over the slit, then deep throated Castiel as much as he could at first. He gagged a bit and backed up. “Relax your throat... “ Castiel instructed. “Take your time, and re-relax your throat.” He was breathing heavily as Dean tried exactly that. This time Castiel’s cock disappeared into Dean’s mouth fully and he cried out. “Fuck!  _ Dean! _ ” Dean was a quick learner. Dean bobbed his head up and down, making sure to keep his teeth away from Castiel’s flesh at least. It wasn’t the best blow job Castiel had had, but it felt nice. 

“You taste so good…” Dean moaned around the head and pushed Castiel’s cock deeper into his mouth and bobbed again. 

“Fuck.. Dean… Just like that, faster!” 

Dean bobbed his head faster and twisted his fist at the base of Castiel’s cock. He began to pump his hand in counter thrusts to his mouth and Castiel was about to come unloose. That was until Dean used his other hand to take hold of his balls and squeeze. 

“DEAN! Shit! I’mmuna c-come!” Castiel cried out, and Dean braced himself, pushing deep over Castiel’s cock to let the come hit the back of his throat. He almost gagged again, but swallowed and left his mouth over Castiel’s cock to milk him for a moment. Once he was sure there was no more, he pulled off and glanced up at Castiel with a grin. Castiel stared at the red lips grinning back at him, and all he wanted to do was kiss them. He slipped his hands around Dean’s face to guide him back up, and they kissed once more, this time a bit less urgent. 

“That wasn’t so bad… I kinda like it.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips, and Castiel chuckled. 

“I love sucking cock.” 

“I could tell.” Dean chuckled back, then straddled Castiel’s lap this time. He unbuckled his pants and pressed his cock to Castiel’s spent cock for a moment, then started to thrust against Castiel’s stomach. Castiel took ahold of Dean’s cock and started to stroke him. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Castiel asked through reddened cheeks.

“No… your hand is just as good.” Dean moaned and started to thrust into Castiel’s hand. Castiel picked up a counter pace and once in awhile played with the slit on the head. Dean gasped and after about five minutes, he was coming as well. Castiel looked down at his sweater and chuckled. He brought his hand to his mouth to lick the come free before Dean’s mouth was on his once again, sharing their taste. Dean’s hands sifted through Castiel’s hair at the back of his head while they kissed, and soon Castiel broke the kiss to breathe.

“Mind if I throw my sweater in your hamper?” Castiel asked sort of bashfully. 

“No.” Dean grinned and pulled himself off of Castiel’s lap. They both tucked themselves away and Castiel stood to remove his sweater. Dean led him to his bedroom where his hamper was and Castiel dropped the sweater in there, then turned to look at Dean. Dean hadn’t even been in  _ his _ room, and he was now in Dean’s. Glancing to the bed made Castiel flush with arousal. This was where Dean got intimate with people. “You are so cute when you blush.” Dean added, and Castiel brought a hand to his face to try and hide the blushing cheeks. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Castiel groaned, and Dean removed his hand, cupping Castiel’s face in his own hands. 

“Why? I like it.” Dean leaned in to kiss his reddened cheek, then the other and then his lips once more. They kissed for a good few minutes solid, then Castiel pulled back with just as much red on his face as they began. 

“So, now what?” Castiel asked curiously. They weren’t really watching the movie, and they’ve already had orgasms, so he wasn’t sure what else was in store. 

“I guess I could drive you home. I do have to get up for work early.” Dean sighed, grazing his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. 

“Oh… okay.” Castiel swallowed. 

“I know, it sucks.” Dean sighed, then dropped his hand. He walked to the living room, and Castiel followed. Castiel grabbed his jacket and put it on, then Dean grabbed his own and after it was on, he spun Castiel around to face him. “You wanna hang out Wednesday?” 

Castiel smiled warmly, then nodded. “I would love to.” 

Dean smiled and headed for the door. Dean lived on the first floor, so it didn’t take them long to get back to the Impala like it did Castiel’s apartment. Castiel hated that their date was over, but he knew Dean had work, so he tried to push his disappointment back. 

Once they arrived at Castiel’s apartment, they sat and looked at one another for a moment, and Castiel leaned in for a kiss, but Dean stiffened and cleared his throat. 

“Later.” Dean muttered. It was dark out, no one would likely see them, but Dean wanted to be careful. 

“Right… sorry.” Castiel pulled away, then took a deep breath. “I’ll see you Wednesday, Dean.” 

“Wednesday!” Dean confirmed, and Castiel climbed out of the car. Dean waited until Castiel disappeared into the apartment lobby before heading out back to his apartment. 

 

The drive home felt empty. God how Dean wanted Castiel in his life. He wanted him in his car, his apartment, to be his in general. He knew he was doomed. 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Dean rolled over from his bed and reached for his cell phone. Castiel was calling, and Dean cleared his throat and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean answered in a soft voice. He peeled himself out from under Lisa, making sure she stayed asleep before he made his way to his kitchen. It was Tuesday night, and he hadn’t called Castiel or heard from him all day.

_ “Hey, Dean. I hope I didn’t wake you?” _

“Nah, you’re good. What’s up, how you doin?” Dean walked to the fridge to grab a beer. Twisting the cap off, he flicked it into the sink with a resounding clank. 

_ “I’m alright. I miss you.”  _

Dean glanced to his bedroom door, then smiled. “I miss you too.” He took a swig from his beer and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” 

_ “Me either. Are we going to your place or mine?”  _

“I figured your place would be good.” Dean thought about how he would have to wash his sheets, and he just wasn’t in the mood to do that right now. Then again, who was to say they would be using his bed anyway? 

_ “That’s fine. So I was thinking, and I think I would like to explore a bit more with you, if that’s okay with you, of course.”  _

Dean perked a brow. “You mean like… home base?” Dean looked back to his bedroom door again, blushing a little at the thought he might get caught talking to Castiel by Lisa. 

_ “I guess, if that’s what you call it. Is it too early for that?” _

Dean nearly choked on his last sip of beer. “Uh, no. I don’t think so, but… You know I’m like… a virgin back there, right?” Dean half whispered, and Castiel wondered why he was so softly spoken, but didn’t prod. Maybe his brother was around or something. 

_ “Yes, I mean you could top, we don’t have to go that far, yet.”  _

Dean felt a wave of relief. Topping he could do, hell he’s had plenty of anal sex with Lisa, including tonight. He thought about Castiel the entire time he did her, as well. He had never been so turned on in his life imagining fucking the blue eyed man. 

_ “Alright, I know it’s probably weird talking about this stuff before it happens, sorry.”  _

“Don’t be sorry. It’s different, yeah, but I like your being open and forward… it’s refreshing.” 

Castiel grinned and twirled his finger in his hair as he stared at the ceiling.  _ “Well, I guess I won’t keep you too long, see you tomorrow night?” _

“Yeah, tomorrow night. I’ll talk to you soon. Have a good night.” 

_ “Goodnight, Dean.” _

Dean hung up, holding his cell phone to his chest a moment.

“Who was that?” Lisa asked and Dean jumped out of his skin, almost dropping his beer and cellphone alike. He clenched his hand around the phone and cleared his throat. 

“Just uh, Sam. We were talking about some stupid client of his or whatever, he just needed to vent.” 

“Oh. I woke up and you were gone then saw the time. I thought it was morning at first, then it was dark outside.” Lisa smiled as she pushed her arms around Dean’s waist and kissed his chest. They had been seeing one another pretty regular as of lately, and that was just what Dean needed to cover his seeing Castiel. 

“Sorry, babe. C’mere…” Dean grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Lisa giggled playfully and slipped her hand down around Dean’s cock which was springing to life. God help him. 

“Ooooh, look who’s awake too…” She grinned and sunk down to her knees in front of Dean. Dean swallowed and closed his eyes, dropping his head back as she took him into her mouth. Blue eyes. All he could see is blue eyes peering up at him. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Dean waited almost impatiently at the door as Castiel shuffled to answer it. Once the door opened, Dean grinned and walked in, grabbed Castiel by the shirt and pressed him up against the door as it closed. He pressed his lips perhaps a bit harder than he meant to against Castiel’s and kissed him rather passionately. Castiel responded in earnest, sliding his hands over Dean’s biceps, then sliding them down Dean’s sides to the hem of his shirts and pushed his hands up under his lower shirt to get to skin. Dean shuddered pleasurably under the skin to skin contact and worked his shirts off, letting them land wherever. 

“It’s good to see you too!” Castiel chuckled while Dean’s lips trailed down his neck to his collarbone, then up the other side. 

“I want to fuck you…” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, and Castiel grinned. 

“Mmm, you have condoms?” Castiel asked. He had run out of his own since it had been a while. 

“Mhm. You got lube?” Dean asked back as he mouthed behind Castiel’s ear down to his pulse point, sucking a hickey into the flesh. 

“Yeah, fuck, Dean!” Castiel reached down to shed his own shirt and sweater, leaving them top bare, skin to skin. Dean backed off and stepped back, taking Castiel’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. 

“I have been thinking about you since the other night. And after our phone call, well, I couldn’t stop thinking about tonight.” Dean worked at his pants, kicking his shoes off, then shed his boxers and jeans. His cock sprung free, and Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“Damn… you are excited to see me!” Castiel giggled, then worked his own pants off. 

“More than you know.”

Once they were both nude, Castiel stepped forward and took Dean’s cock in hand and seeked out more kisses. Dean kissed back with a moan, then shoved Castiel back onto the bed. Dean stepped over to his jeans to pull out the condoms. Ripping one off, he ripped it open and rolled it on while Castiel retrieved the lube from his bathroom, then returned to the bed. Dean crawled over Castiel, pushing himself between his thighs. 

“Oh, Dean! You are so ready… were you thinking about me on the way over?” Castiel huffed as Dean kissed his neck down to his nipple. He sucked on the nipple for a moment, then pulled back to look into Castiel’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about being inside you.” Dean smirked, then grabbed the lube to lube his fingers up. 

“Mmm, well I had a dr- oh fuck!” Castiel gasped in a sharp breath as Dean’s middle finger breached his entrance. “I had a dream ab-bout us last night.” 

“Yeah? What did we do?” Dean asked as he wiggled his finger in and out, soon adding the second. Castiel grasped Dean by the biceps firmly as he caught a breath, eyes half lulled shut. 

“You fucked me from behind… in-into the m-ma- oh god!” Dean slipped a third finger in after he knew Castiel was well stretched by the two. He scissored them and pumped them in and out. “mattress! Fuck, Dean, yes!” Castiel started to thrust himself down on the fingers, wanting more. 

Dean pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock with a few nice slick strokes, then leaned down to kiss Castiel again, which Castiel was very receptive to. 

“Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, Cas?” Dean asked against his lips, and Castiel nodded. 

“Please…” 

Dean pulled back and allowed Castiel to flip over. He hugged the pillows as his ass shot up in the air, legs spread for Dean. Dean took in the view. Legs wide, cock and balls hanging heavily between Castiel’s thighs. And that reddened pucker of his entrance contracting in anticipation. Dean delivered a loud smack to Castiel’s right cheek, then gripped both of his cheeks to spread them apart, which earned Dean a jerk and moan. Dean pressed his wet cock between his cheeks and drug his length against Castiel’s entrance teasingly. 

“Oh, Dean… please… fuck. Please fuck me!” Castiel near to begged. Dean felt chills, then pulled back and lined his cock up with Castiel’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Once the head popped in, Castiel gasped, and there was a groan as Dean pushed about half way in. He paused as he steadied himself. Castiel was so tight, much tighter than Lisa. He took a deep breath, then pulled out to the head, then pushed back in, farther this time until he was seated fully inside. Another heavy breath was panted out. 

“Goddamn, Cas, you feel so good.” Dean moaned and Castiel panted back,

“I won’t break… fill me up Dean, I need your cock.” 

Dean took that command with encouraged stride and pulled back and thrust back in, soon creating a steady slow but deep pace. The pace sped up every two or three thrusts, and soon they were both moaning and panting each other’s names. Castiel white knuckled the pillows while Dean thrust faster and harder. This, Dean was an expert at. Although, when he alternated his angle and drew a sharp cry from Cas, he kept the angle. Castiel started to fall to speechless pieces as Dean assaulted his prostate. 

“I’m… I’munna… fuck! DEAN! I’munnacome!” Castiel garbled out, and Dean thrust harder and faster, slapping Castiel’s ass as he did. Castiel was on the money and cried out Dean’s name as he came. His ass tightened and contracted around Dean’s cock and Dean grunted, gasping for breath as he came inside Cas, filling the condom. He slowed his hips and tried to catch his breath. 

“Shit… that was… fucking awesome!” Dean panted as he tried to steady his erratic breath. Castiel giggled and tried to push himself up on wobbly arms and look back at Dean. 

“Better than my dream…” Castiel moaned. Dean finally pulled out and Castiel whimpered at the loss, but they both flopped over on their side away from Castiel’s come. Dean tried to catch his breath as he stared at Castiel’s ceiling. 

“Good.” Dean was happy he could fulfill one of Castiel’s fantasies. Dean nuzzled against Castiel’s neck and ran a hand through his hair before placing kisses along his shoulder. 

“You wanna stay the night?” Castiel offered, but had a feeling Dean was going to say no. Dean tensed and licked his lips a moment.

“Uhm, I don’t know if that would be a good idea. But I can definitely stay a little longer.” Dean ran his hand up Castiel’s side slowly, and Castiel nodded sadly. 

“Okay.” Castiel rolled over to face Dean and ran his fingertips across Dean’s lower lip, then kissed him softly. They laid in bed for over an hour kissing and touching until they both recovered from their orgasms enough to go at it again. This time Castiel wanted to top Dean. 

“Do you think you would be ready to bottom this time?” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. Dean was silent for a moment as he thought about it. 

“I don’t know… I think maybe that would be something to save for another date.” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, and Castiel nodded. He didn’t want to push Dean if he wasn't comfortable. 

“Okay. You let me know.” Castiel plastered a smile to cover his disappointment. But Dean rolled Castiel over onto his back and started to kiss him deeply, running his hand over Castiel’s cock. He started to grind himself against Castiel as he released his cock and they both moaned from the friction. It didn’t take either of them long before they both spilled their spend over Castiel’s abdomen. “Fuck, Dean…” 

“I can’t get enough of you…” Dean moaned against his lips. 

“Same here, hot stuff.” Castiel grinned, then bit his lower lip as he looked into Dean’s eyes. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Dean’s phone went off and he sighed heavily, rolling over onto his back to get up off the bed. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Dean grumbled as he fished through his pants. Castiel sighed and threw an arm over his face as he closed his eyes. It was Benny on the line. “Hello?” 

_ “Hey, brother. Did you forget you were meeting us tonight?”  _

“Tonight? Oh shit, I forgot, sorry.” Dean threw a hand over his face and cleared his throat. Castiel frowned and sat up in bed, watching as Dean tensed. 

_ “It’s alright brother. Sam’s here with us tonight and Lisa just showed up. You gonna make it?”  _

Dean froze for a minute, then swallowed a dry breath. “Uh, yeah lemme get cleaned up… thirty minutes?” 

_ “Alright brother. See ya then.” _

“Later.” Dean hung up, then sighed heavily. 

“You gotta go?” Castiel sounded disappointed. Dean turned to face him and licked his lips. 

“Yeah, I gotta… there's this thing I do every Wednesday night. Meet up with my friends… I forgot to cancel and forgot it was tonight.” Dean sucked at apologizing. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. I understand.” Castiel forced a smile. 

“You sure? I can call him back…” 

“No, go. You only get to see your friends so often, right?” 

“Yeah. I guess.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, then released a heavy breath. “Mind if I use your shower?” 

“Sure. We both need one.” Castiel chuckled, and Dean smirked. 

“Come shower with me.” he reached out to take Castiel’s hands, and Castiel followed. He was going to have to wash his sheets after Dean left. 

They fooled around in the shower a little bit but soon got cleaned up. Dean retrieved his clothes from throughout Castiel’s house and dressed, then leaned in to kiss him. 

“Thank you for tonight. I wanna see you again. Maybe we can do the thing. You know…” Dean meant bottoming. “I’ll pick you up, say Friday night?” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and nodded, biting his lip.

“That sounds good. Friday night it is. I’ll grab chinese.” 

“Sounds good. I got the beer.” Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel again, then pulled back and walked to the door to leave. Castiel shut the door behind him and turned to press his back to the inside of the door, sliding down to his ass. He sighed heavily and pressed his face to the palm of his hands. This sucked ass. He wished Dean didn’t have to run off. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Silence. _

It was seven-thirty and Castiel waited impatiently for Dean to come pick him up. He paced the living room, looked out his window to the parking lot to see if Dean had pulled up more times than he could count, and tried calling him. 

_ Voicemail Beep- _

“Hey, Dean it’s Cas… just wondering if you were going to pick me up or if you forgot maybe? Call me back when you get this.” Castiel hung up and slumped down into his bed, scared Dean forgot him. He had forgotten about his every Wednesday tradition with his friends, why wouldn’t he forget him?

Two hours passed, along with several calls and even more pacing. 

_ Silence. _

Castiel dialed Meg.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Clarence? I thought you were on a hot date tonight?”  _ Meg sounded worried.

“I thought so too, but I guess he forgot. I’ve called him several times and he hasn’t answered… what should I do?”

Meg hummed…  _ “You know where he lives, right?” _

“Yeah, over off Chapman.” 

_ “Oh that’s not far. You want a ride?”  _

Castiel chewed at his lip. “I could bike over there.”

_ “Like hell, it’s dark out. Lemme grab my coat and I’ll come pick you up, okay?” _

“Okay. I’ll wait for you at the entrance.” 

_ “Alright babe, see ya m’love.”  _ Meg hung up and Castiel grabbed his jacket, then walked to the kitchen to grab the chinese food. He made his way downstairs and waited at the entrance for Meg who was there in five minutes. 

They drove to Dean’s in awkward silence, Castiel chewing his nails.

“Stop that Clarence! Do I have to paint them again?” 

“Sorry, I’m just… nervous.” 

“Why?”

“Because what if he changed his mind and doesn’t want to see me anymore? What if he got what he wanted the other night and it’s over?”

Meg sighed and pulled into the parking lot, knocking her car into park. “He wouldn’t have made plans with you after if he didn’t want to see you. Granted, you guys did kinda move quick.” 

“See, what if thats all he wanted all along?”

“I’m going to wait here for fifteen minutes. If you aren’t out here by then I’ll take it things are good, if not I’ll be here for ya, now go get him tiger!” Meg encouraged Castiel to get out of the car and he did with a nervous sigh, dragging the food along.

Castiel walked into the building and to Dean’s apartment. He hesitated before knocking, his hand hovering over the door. What if this was a mistake? His gut was telling him this was a bad idea. Before he knew what he was doing, he was knocking rapidly. There was a couple of voices behind the door, then he heard some woman say, “There’s some guy outside.” and the door opened. 

“Can I help you?” Lisa asked, staring at Castiel. She was beautiful, and she was wearing Dean’s flannel. 

“I…” Castiel stammered. Was this Dean’s apartment? “Do I have… the right place? I’m looking for Dean…” He knew it was the right place because he could smell Dean all over her. 

“Who are you?” Lisa asked. “Dean, did you order food?” 

“Who is it?” Dean asked as he stepped from behind Lisa to the door. His eyes laid on Castiel and his gut sank. Shit,  _ shit! _ “Cas…”

Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes, and the bag of food dropped from his hand. He backed up and turned, and Dean pushed his way past Lisa to follow him, catching up and grabbing Castiel by the arm.

“Let me go!” Castiel rasped out as he spun around.

“Cas, listen to me, I can explain…” 

“Explain  _ what _ Dean? That you are married? You have a girlfriend? Was she out of town when I came over?” Castiel ripped his arm free of Dean’s grasp and slapped him across the face hard. 

“I’m not married! She’s not, Cas just calm down!” 

“No, Dean. FUCK you! Fuck you for playing with my emotions, God, I actually thought there could be something between us!” 

“Shh, Cas just… let me explain, please!”

“No! Fuck you. It’s over.” Castiel pulled away with tears streaming down his cheeks and rushed out to catch Meg. Dean dropped his hands to his sides and sighed. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him because he was so stupid. 

“Dean? What was all of that about?” Lisa asked as Castiel disappeared. Dean turned, one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. 

“Nothing.” Dean spoke calmly. Lisa frowned. 

“Bullshit it was nothing. He said there would be a relationship with you?” 

“You were hearing things.” Dean walked back to his apartment and grabbed the chinese off the floor. Lisa followed and when they entered the apartment she slammed the door.

“I was not hearing things, I know what I heard, Dean. Have you been living a double life or something? Are you… are you…  _ gay?!  _ Cause that would definitely explain all the anal sex.” 

“I’m  _ not _ gay! Okay?!” Dean spat back.

“Then explain why a guy showed up at your door and left in tears when he saw me?” Dean grit his teeth together as he clenched his jaw, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Dean!” 

“I’m bisexual, okay? Is that what you want me to say? I enjoy sucking dick, too. I enjoy male attention, I’m sorry I just…” Dean threw his hands up in defeat. “Lisa, I… met someone and didn’t want Benny or Sam to find out so I…”

“Used me. You fucking used me to cover your gay ass from your friends! How could I be so stupid, I knew something was going on!” 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Dean stammered, and Lisa reached back and slapped him, then shoved past him to grab her clothes to get dressed. “Babe…”

“Oh no! Don’t you call me  _ babe! _ You can go fuck yourself Dean Winchester.” Lisa stripped his shirt off, then shimmied into her dress. She threw her heels on and rushed for the door. 

“What are you gonna do, walk?” Dean felt like he at least owed her a ride. 

“I’d rather walk than see you another minute you lying scumbag.” She walked out the door and slammed it, and Dean flopped down on his couch with a sigh. He wasn’t actually that upset over Lisa leaving, he was more concerned about Castiel. He picked his phone up and dialed his number. 

_ Voicemail Beep- _

“Cas… please talk to me. Please… i want to make this right just let me explain. Please.” Dean hung up and dropped his phone to the side with a sigh.

  
  


* * *

 

Castiel had Meg take him to the liquor store on the way home. He grabbed a large bottle of Jack. Once they got to his place, Meg wanted to stay but Castiel shook his head. He had another plan in mind. Meg finally left after protest and Castiel cracked open the Jack. He drank several shots, then when he felt warm and relaxed he grabbed his phone to dial Mick.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Cas? What’s up?”  _

“Come over.” was all Castiel had to say. 

_ “Are you okay?”  _

“Yes… no, hell I dunno, I miss you just come over, please.” 

_ “Alright then. Be over in five.”  _

“Good.” Castiel hung up and laid on his bed as he waited. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel had even more Jack while he waited, so he was drunk. He shifted himself over to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Mick at the door. 

“Hey sexy man.” Castiel grinned, then shut the door behind him. 

“Well, I’m h-” Mick was cut off by a very enthusiastic kiss. Castiel tasted of Whiskey and even though Mick was worried that Castiel may regret his actions in the morning, he actually had a chance with Castiel. He kissed him back and Castiel pulled him toward his bedroom. 

“C’mere…” Castiel giggled and grinned. Once they got to the room, they kissed again, and Castiel moaned softly, shedding his shirt. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Castiel ignored the phone and pushed Mick off of him to grab the lube and condoms from the bathroom. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ Voicemail Beep- _

_ “Listen, Cas… I’m stupid, okay? I was just afraid… but I realized I wanna come out for you… for us, and this may be sudden but I lo-”  _

Mick picked up the receiver and laid it on its side one the nightstand. 

_ “Cas? Cas?? Hello?”  _

Castiel made it back into the bedroom and placed his hands on Mick’s chest, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“I want you to fuck me, Mick… fuck me like you love me.” Castiel kissed Mick again and ground his clothed cock down onto Mick’s lap. Mick gasped and chuckled. 

“I do love you Cas… I can do that.” 

_ Dial Tone. _

Dean had hung up, but neither of them noticed the dial tone. 

Mick flipped Castiel over and shed his coat and shirt, then worked on Castiel’s pants. “Get naked for me baby.”

Castiel grinned and worked his pants off while Mick stripped his own. Once they were nude, Mick pushed up between Castiel's legs and lubed up his fingers to push two fingers in at once. Castiel arched his back and cried out, hands gripping at Mick’s hair. 

“Fuck!” Castiel gasped. Mick worked his fingers vigorously, then thust two more in to spread him quick. “Oh my God!” Castiel felt the burn, even though the whiskey. Mick was a bit rougher than Dean. More careless it seemed, but Castiel didn’t care at the moment. 

“That’s right baby, open up for my thick cock.” Mick pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock, skipping the condom and pushed himself in until he bottomed out. Castiel squirmed and cried out as he was filled, then moaned as the burn turned into pleasure. Mick began a quick pace, and leaned down to kiss Castiel messy and hot. Castiel gripped Mick’s hair at the root, then released and wrapped his arms around his neck. Every thrust created tears in Castiel’s eyes which fell silently down the sides of his face. Mick drilled into him choppy and rough, and Castiel couldn’t help thinking about Dean and how perfect they had fit together. How great it felt.

“Oh, Dean…” Castiel whispered through his sorrow and Mick thrust harder, trying to ignore the other man’s name. Castiel reached down to stroke his cock and soon came. His spend dressed his abdomen and chest and Mick came shortly after. It took a moment for Castiel to realize it, but once he did, he slapped at Mick who hovered over him. “No condom? Are you kidding me?!” 

“I’m clean, Cas! Don’t worry.” Castiel shoved Mick off of him and crawled across the bed sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. His anxiety and his worry was so great he was physically ill after fucking someone other than Dean. Was he really that attached? 

“Well, I gotta say that’s a first.” Mick folded his arms as he stood in the doorway. 

“Just go home, Mick.” Castiel muttered under his breath as he hugged the toilet. 

“Really? Fuck ‘n go, huh?” Mick frowned. 

“Go!” Castiel shouted, and Mick backed up, walking to the bedroom to grab his clothes. 

“Fine.” Mick settled, then wasted no time to get dressed, slamming the door as he left. Castiel fell on his ass again and began to cry, pushing his hands into his hair to tug and then release. He was a mess. He crawled to his feet and made his way to the bed, crawling in and covering up. He would just sleep off the grief, that’s what he needed. 

_ Dial Tone. _

Castiel thought it was odd that his phone was off the hook, but he picked it up and hung it up. 

_ Silence. _


	9. Chapter 9

_ Silence. _

It took two days for Castiel to garner the courage to listen to all of his voicemails. Aside from a couple from Meg, one from Mick and another from Gabriel, all the rest were Dean. Meg must have told Gabriel what happened, because like it or not, Gabriel was coming to visit. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel laid in bed and covered his head. He didn’t want to answer the door. What if it was Dean? Mick? 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel remained silent and trembled under the covers. He couldn’t face Dean right now. He especially couldn’t face Mick, not after what he had done to him. 

_ Rattling of keys, door opening. _

“Cassie!” Gabriel called out as he walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. The apartment was silent and in disarray. Dishes littered the coffee table, blankets askew on the couch and a very vacant front room and kitchen. Gabriel sighed and walked to Castiel’s bedroom. “Oh, bro… please tell me you’ve at least showered in the last five days.” 

“Go away, Gabriel.” Castiel muttered under his comforter, which was soon ripped off of him, and he was exposed to his brother. He shivered as the cool air hit his body, wearing only his boxers. “Gabe!”

“C’mon, get up.” Gabriel demanded and tossed the comforter aside. “I’m here for damage control, and I am not leaving until you’ve showered, shit, shaved and eaten.” 

“I don’t need your damage control, I just need time, leave me alone!” Castiel protested, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Nope. C’mon Cassie, get up.” Gabriel moved to the bed and grabbed his brother by the wrist, tugging at him to stand from the bed. Castiel fought weakly, but soon he was crawling out of the bed and stood in front of his brother with a heavy defeated sigh. He slumped at the shoulders, and Gabriel took a whiff. “Oh yeah, first in line is a shower. C’mon…” Gabriel led Castiel to the bathroom and started him up a shower. He took a seat on the toilet and ran a hand back through his hair. 

“Are you going to stay there while I shower, too?” Castiel asked snarkily, and Gabriel grinned. 

“Yep. C’mon, lesgo.” Gabriel snapped, and Castiel grumbled to himself as he stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the warmth of the water. It felt amazing. He really needed a shower and he hated to admit, if it hadn’t been for his brother pushing him, he probably wouldn’t be showering for another five days. 

“So what did Meg tell you?” Castiel asked, knowing this was all Meg’s doing. 

“Well, let’s see, where should I start… You fucked the man after four or whatever dates, and then he moved onto some broad, but no, he needs to explain because it’s not what it looks like… He isn’t married, he doesn’t have a girlfriend but he has a woman who gets rather comfortable in his shirts after what seems to be a night of coitous relations, and then you found out by her answering the door. Something like that, yeah?”

“Something like that.” Castiel groaned and started to bathe himself. “We were supposed to have a date, but he never showed up. I called Meg and she took me over to his apartment and she … answered the door.” 

“And then he rushed out to explain why…” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” Castiel started to wash his hair and thought about Mick and what he had done to him. Mick was attractive, he had thought maybe something more than a rebound fuck could have come from it, since the man loved him. But that wasn’t how it ended. “I fucked Mick over, too.” 

“What? How?”

“That night… I got drunk. I called him to come over and jumped him as soon as he got in the door. We fucked and then I puked and told him to leave.”

There was silence from Gabriel for a minute as he tried to wrap his head around that situation. “You… puked?”

“Yeah. I dunno if it was because of the alcohol and my knots in my gut, or because of the sex, or because it was Mick. I mean, he’s attractive. At the time I thought maybe it could go further than a rebound, but my body told me otherwise.” 

Gabriel snickered. “Poor guy. You heard from him since?” 

“He left a voicemail on my answering machine. I’m not ready to face him, to be honest, I feel like shit.” 

“Understandable. I guess I would feel a bit awkward too if someone puked after I fucked them.” 

Castiel was silent, reeling in his thoughts as he rinsed his body and hair from all the soap. Once he was done, he reached out of the curtain to grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the tub. 

“Much better. Now shave.” Gabriel grabbed his razor and shaving cream and set it out for him. Castiel groaned and mumbled a few choice words under his breath, but soon lathered up his face and grabbed his razor to take care of the scruff he had grown. “Don’t you feel better already?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Castiel shrugged, then continued to shave carefully. “So, what plans do you have for me? Please tell me you don’t want me to confront Dean… I can’t-”   


“No, no. I wouldn’t do that to you. You have to do that on your own time. I just wanted to bring you back to life is all.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“What life? The one where I get used all the time?” Castiel mumbled.

“You know what? Maybe you  _ should _ give that jackass a chance to redeem himself. You said he was in the closet, and men in the closet always use women as beards all the time. You know it’s true.” Gabriel poked Castiel in the rib and Castiel jumped. 

“Gabe! I could cut myself!” Castiel shot his brother a glare, and Gabriel rolled his eyes again. “Besides, even if he did use her as a beard, it’s still wrong. I don’t condone that kinda crap.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t condone the use of lots of things, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. No, doesn’t mean it’s right, but people make mistakes, Cassie. Especially when they are scared. And you gotta admit, coming out as queer isn’t exactly easy. It’s a life changing situation. It’s not like admitting you like pony play.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes this time and washed his face from the access shaving cream, then blotted his face dry. “So what am I supposed to do? Call him and beg him to explain to me what the fuck his intentions were?” Gabriel shrugged.

“Something like that. That’s a start. You could call him and apologize for not giving him a chance and go from there.” 

Castiel released a heavy breath, then slung his razor back onto the counter after rinsing it out. 

“If it’ll help, you can do it while I’m here.” Gabriel prodded. Castiel swallowed and considered that for a moment. Maybe he could use the support. 

“Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

Dean was a mess. Benny had called him the night Lisa left and told him they needed to talk, and Dean was petrified. He had gotten a call from Sam a day later saying the same thing. They were voicemails though, because Dean hadn’t answered his phone, hoping Castiel would call him. 

Work drug on for days. He got more than usual done, keeping himself busy and was all caught up. He needed to think. What could he do to make this right? He pulled his phone out and texted Benny and Sam both.

**[Text to Sam]** Wednesday night, 7:30 my place. And bring beer and Jess.

**[Text to Benny]** Wednesday night my place 7:30, bring Liz

He set his phone down and sighed as he mulled at his desk. 

**[Text from Sam]** You okay? What’s going on? Lisa told Jess you were gay now?

**[Text from Benny]** This gotta do with what Lisa told Liz?

Dean read both messages and sighed. This was going to be hard.

**[Text to Sam]** Just show up

**[Text to Benny]** Yes, just let me explain things.

**[Text from Sam]** Alright

**[Text from Benny]** right on brother

Dean tossed his phone down and stared at it. Maybe Castiel would show up too and it could prove to Castiel that he meant what he said. He really wanted to right things. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Dean checked the caller ID and it was Castiel, he immediately picked up.

“Cas?” 

_ “Hey Dean.”  _

“Hey… what’s uh… what’s up?” 

_ “Gabriel came over and told me I should call you and apologize for not giving you the time to explain… I… don’t think I shou- ouch!”  _ Gabriel slapped Castiel in the arm and glared at him.  _ “Whatever. So uhm… i think it would be best if we talk in person.” _

Dean swallowed. This was his chance. “Yeah, okay. How about we meet up Wednesday at my place, say seven?” The line was silent for a moment, and Dean pulled the phone back to see if the call was still connected. 

_ “Okay. I’ll be there at seven.”  _ Dean felt a wave of relief. This was good, he hoped. 

“Okay. And I won’t forget this time, I promise.” 

_ “What about your friends?”  _

“That’s uh, that’s been cancelled.”

_ “Oh… okay.” _

Dean sighed heavily. “See you wednesday at seven then?” 

_ “Yeah, okay. See you Dean.”  _ Castiel hung up and Dean stared at his phone in disbelief. This was his one shot chance and he knew it.

 

* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Dean rushed to the door. It was seven ‘o five. When he answered it, Castiel was standing there timidly. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas, come on in.” Dean moved aside. There were a few pizzas on the coffee table and some beer in the fridge. 

“Wow… that’s a lot of pizza. You expecting an army?” Castiel perked a brow in curiousity. He stood until Dean offered him a seat on the couch. 

“Well… yes and no.” Dean sighed as he took a seat near Castiel, but not as close as they had been in the past out of respect for distance. 

“Okay, what’s that mean, yes and no?” 

Dean grimaced a little bit, then ran a hand through his hair, exhaling a heavy breath. 

“I invited my brother and best friend and their wives over tonight to meet you.” Dean hoped Castiel didn’t tuck tail and run.

“Why?”

“Well, because I wanted to prove something to you. Listen, Cas… I… I know what I did was fucked up.”

“Understatement. Go on.”

“I was afraid to come out. I thought for sure I would be judged harshly by my best friend and my brother since they had always known me as straight. I was… petrified of losing everything in my life, so when Lisa came back around, I thought it would be a good cover for me seeing a man. It would give me an excuse to not show up to things, make them think I was preoccupied with a woman. But…” Dean took a deep breath. “I didn’t consider how it would affect you. If you found out, hell even if you didn’t find out. I should have known it would come to light one day.” 

Castiel studied Dean for a minute, then took a deep breath of his own. He had to process all of that. 

“And I know this sounds probably superficial to you, but I truly do have feelings for you, Cas. Even when I was with her, I still thought about you. Always.” Castiel locked eyes with Dean, then erupted in laughter. It was the only thing he could do to ease his nerves. “What? What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t mean to make light of your situation, I really don’t just… wow. This is a lot to take in.” Dean felt a little relief. At least Castiel wasn’t yelling at him. “I have never lived in the closet in my life, and I can just imagine how frustrating it must be to put all that work into hiding yourself.” 

“Yeah… it’s… tough.” Dean stammered and rubbed his hands together. Castiel reached out a hand and placed it on Dean’s thigh. 

“You don’t just want them to meet me, you want them to meet you tonight, don’t you?” Castiel squeezed the spot his hand laid and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah… i guess so if you put it that way. I plan to come out to them. All at once and… i wanted you to be here to witness it.” Castiel smiled warmly, then jumped as there was a knock at the door.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Dean stood and made his way for the door, then opened it and Sam and Jess stood there with beer. 

“Hey bro, hey Jess, come on in.” Dean stepped aside and hugged Jess, then they walked into the living room where Castiel stood, cheeks flushed. “Sam, Jess, meet Castiel.” 

“Nice to meetcha, Castiel.” Sam extended a free hand and Castiel shook it.

“Cas is fine, pleasure to meet you as well. And you too Jess.” Castiel shook her hand as well, then took a seat once again as Sam made his way for the kitchen. 

“Dude, you’ve got enough beer in here to serve the armed forces.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Can never have too much beer, Sammy.” Dean smirked and walked over to hug his brother. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

“Ah, that must be Benny.” Dean made his way over to the door to answer it and sure enough it was the cajun and his wife. Dean hugged Liz as she entered and gave Benny a one armed bro hug.

“Looks like we got ourselves a party, brother.” Benny laughed, and Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, Benny, Liz, this is Castiel.” Castiel stood once again and shook hands with the cajun and his wife, and they all took seats in the living room. Luckily Dean had a nice big sectional. Dean turned on some Led Zeppelin in the background, and took a seat next to Castiel on the sofa. “Uh, now that we are all here, before we dig in I would like to tell you all why you are here tonight.”

Sam and Jess frowned in concern, and Benny and Liz looked at Dean intently. Castiel stared at the floor, his hands clasped together and thumbs fiddling with one another. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife.

“So, last week, I know that Jess and Liz received some distress calls from Lisa. And I know the long and the short of those calls was… I’m gay, according to her.” Dean’s voice was unsteady, and his color had drained out of his face as everyone sat quietly. “And I just wanted to say that up until I met Castiel, I had been living a lie. I’m not gay, I am bisexual. I never intended to hurt Lisa or Castiel. I was just… petrified I would lose those closest to me by coming out. So I lived in the closet for years. I thought seeing Lisa would cover and justify to you guys what I was, and in turn I hurt someone very dear to me. Cas has been nothing but understanding, hell he was willing to date me while I was still in the closet, but truth be told, he didn’t deserve what I did to him anymore than what I did to Lisa.” Castiel reached out a hand and took Dean’s, interlacing their fingers. 

“Bro, if I may…” Sam spoke up and Dean nodded. “I’ve known for a damn long time you’ve been attracted to men. I mean, come on… Dr. Sexy MD. Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp. The way you gawk sometimes at men that pass you by. You aren’t exactly subtle.” dean was blushing profusely by this point. 

“Wow… point made.” Dean forced a chuckle. 

“Don’t forget how uncomfortable he was at the gym locker room that one time.” Benny added. 

“So wait… you guys knew this whole time and never said anything?” Dean was blown away and partly relieved. 

“Brother, you are who you are, don’t change ya none. We still love ya and accept ya. How it came out coulda been a bit different though.”

Dean cleared his throat and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Well, I’m sorry about what I did to both Cas and Lisa. I wish I had known you all knew and this could have all been avoided.”

“Dean, you had to learn the hard way, and that’s okay.” sam looked sympathetic.

“But, you do need to apologize to Lisa. She’s gonna act like you are dead to her but even a voicemail will suffice.” Liz proposed. 

Dean turned to Castiel and looked him in the eyes. “I also wanted to tell you… I love you Cas. You can take that for what it’s worth to you, but I can’t help how I feel. Ever since I met you I’ve had feelings for you, and they just grew stronger.” Castiel’s eyes went wide with a couple of tears, and he chuckled nervously.

“You won’t love what I did that night.” 

“I know what you did that night. I heard it over the phone.” Castiel’s stomach flipped.

“That’s why my phone was off the reciever.” he looked horrified. 

“Can we get past this and move forward?” Dean hoped he would say yes.

Castiel stared at Dean and sighed. “For what it’s worth, I puked right after he and I fucked that night.” Dean grimaced knowing he had thrown Castiel in such a tail spin. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I say we move on.” Castiel nodded with a smile, and Dean grinned wide, and leaned in to kiss Castiel. The girls let out affectionate awww’s and clapped for the two of them as they kissed. 

“Alright, enough of this romantic crap, I want some grub.” Benny broke the moment, and Castiel and Dean grinned at one another and caved in, reaching for their own Pizza.

 

* * *

 

After everyone cleared out, Castiel helped Dean clean up. 

“So, tell me… did you  _ really _ puke after you guys fucked?” Dean found it slightly amusing, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. Castiel groaned thinking about it.

“Yes.” 

“Wow. What was it just… nerves?” 

“To be honest I’m not sure. It was either the alcohol or knowing he didn’t wear a condom and came inside me.” Dean’s brows shot up. 

“No condom? What a dick!” 

“Yeah well, I probably deserved it since I was only using him as a rebound.” 

Dean thought about that for a minute as he tied up the trash, setting it aside. 

“I’m still really sorry, Cas.” 

“Shut up, let’s just let it go and move on. I know you didn’t intend to hurt me.” Castiel closed the fridge, and the moment he turned he was chest to chest with Dean. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean seemed a bit skittish in just doing it this time, almost like he expected not to be allowed to.

Castiel lifted his hands to Dean’s chest, and then pushed them up around his face, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Dean’s tongue pressed against Castiel’s lips, and Castiel opened his mouth so they could kiss deeper. The kissing lasted a good ten minutes until Dean broke it off and looked Castiel in the eyes. 

“I’d like you to take my virginity if… that’s still okay with you.” Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, then grinned and nodded. 

“You have condoms and lube?” 

“Yep.” Dean pulled back from the kiss and led Castiel to his bedroom. He grabbed the condoms and lube from the nightstand and placed them in Castiel’s hand. Castiel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“You sure about this?” Castiel wanted to make sure Dean was absolutely ready. 

“Yes. If you are.” Dean smiled, then slid a hand up the side of Castiel’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. It was a steady, confident kiss. Castiel melted against Dean and walked him back towards the bed. Once Dean’s legs hit the edge, he fell back and looked up at Castiel, pulling his shirts off. Castiel grazed his thumb over Dean’s cheek, and Dean started working at Castiel’s jeans to pull them down. Castiel’s cock sprang free, and Dean took hold of it, stroking him with intent to get him nice and hard. He pushed Castiel’s shirt up and kissed his hipbone down toward his happy trail, then sucked a nice hard hickey where pelvis meets thigh. 

“Jesus, Dean…” Castiel whispered through a moan. Dean grinned and pulled back to take Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t work him too much with his mouth, just enough to make him nice and hard for him. 

“Get naked.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s shaft and Castiel took the order immediately. The condom and Lube wers set on the bed as Castiel shed his shirt and jeans. Dean worked his own boxers and jeans off and then both crawled up the bed with one another, kissing and moaning as their flesh ground against one another. 

“I’m going to take care of you.” Castiel whispered. He grinned and grabbed the Lube, tapping Dwan’s thighs to spread. Dean spread his thighs wide and propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Castiel lube up his fingers. Castiel pushed Dean’s cock up against his belly and plunged his hand below his balls to his rim. Dean jerked a little, never having someone else down there before. It was different. Dean lifted his hips for better access and Castiel pressed one finger in up to the first knuckle. “You okay, baby?” Dean nodded.

“Mhmm. Fuck I want more.” Dean moaned. He was a little tense. 

“Relax for me.” Castiel instructed. Dean started to breathe and relaxed, and then Castiel pushed his full middle finger in, wiggling it about. He pumped the finger a fes times, then added the second to the first knuckle. Dean gasped and wiggled a little bit, groaning. “Okay?” 

“Yeah… keep going.” Dean nodded. Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean as he pushed the second all the way in. He scissored them and pumped them in and out for a while so Dean could get used to the burn. Dean moaned into the kiss and started to thrust down onto the fingers. That is when Castiel added the third. Dean gasped into the kiss and tried to capture his breath. “F-uck, Cas!” 

“You okay?” Castiel halted his fingers until Dean nodded enthusiastically. 

“Fuck yes, don’t stop, please…” Castiel grinned and started to pump the three fingers more like a cock filling Dean. Dean cried out and dropped back onto his back, curving his spine in pleasurs. There were so many nerve endings being massaged it was overwhelming to Dean. Castiel must have found his prostate. “C-Cas, fuck me… please.” 

“Okay.” Castiel pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. Slipping it on, he pumped his cock with some added Lube, then lined up with Dean’s entrance. He pushed inside and immediately gasped at how tight Dean was. “Relax for me baby… breathe.” Dean took a few heavy breaths and began to relax. Once Castiel felt him relax, he pushed further in, pulling back and pushing deeper. Dean arched his back feeling the burn and feeling full. It felt terrifyingly amazing. Dean smiled and his breath stammered as Castiel began to pump into him slowly. 

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean reached out to make contact with Castiel, pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss was messy at best, but Dean sucked on Castiel’s lower lip and pressed his tongue into his mouth to search every corner with his tongue while Castiel fucked him. Dean’s hands slipped into Castiel’s hair, tugging while the pace quickened and Dean started to moan and cry out through every thrust. 

“That’s it baby… that’s it.” Castiel whispered between the sloppy kisses, then began to suck on Dean’s neck. Dean threw his head back for more access. Castiel reached down to take Dean’s cock in his hand, and started to pump his hand around him vigorously. Dean gasped and arched his back again, digging his nails into Castiel’s back as he breathlessly began to come. His come shot across his abdomen and chest.

“F-Fuck!” Dean stuttered. “Cas!” Castiel groaned as Dean squeezed his cock while cumming, and cried out Dean’s name while coming as well inside of him. Castiel pumped his hips a couple more times, then stopped, trying to catch his breath. He pressed his lips to Dean’s again, and kissed him warm and passionate. Dean kissed Castiel back and chuckled into the kiss. “That felt amazing.” Dean panted.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Castiel grinned, then hesitated before pulling out. Dean shivered and audibly whined as he felt how empty he was after. Castiel giggled and kissed Dean through the whine. “You liked that, huh?” 

“Mmm, I loved it.” Dean cupped Castiel’s face for another kiss, then moaned softly as he wiggled underneath his lover. “I think we should clean up and cuddle.” Dean admitted as his eyes fell heavy. 

“Sounds good to me, I’ll be right back.” Castiel stood and walked to the bathroom to pull his condom off, then grabbed a wet towel and brought it out to wipe down Dean’s chest. Dean cleaned himself off and threw it to the side and pulled the covers back for Castiel to join him. Castiel crawled into bed behind him and took the big spoon immediately, wrapping Dean in his arms against his chest. 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered as he started to drift off to sleep. 

“I… love you too, Dean.” Castiel whispered back, and smiled to himself against Dean’s shoulder blade. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dean’s alarm began to ring and he jerked awake, feeling a heat at his backside. There was a strong arm around his midsection, and he grinned, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping man behind him. He reached out to turn his alarm off and rolled over to face Castiel, kissing him on the lips softly. 

“Mm-Morning Dean.” Cas grinned and curled up close to him to stay warm. 

“G’mornin’ Cas.” Dean stretched, then rolled over onto his back. He was so comfortable and warm. He didn’t want to get up and go to work. 

“You should play hookie today.” Castiel mumbled, and Dean heavily considered it. He turned to look at Castiel, and Castiel still had his eyes closed. 

“And what would I do all day without work?” Dean asked the sleepy rebel beside him. 

“Me.” Castiel grinned, and Dean perked a brow. “Yeah? Like this?” Dean rolled over on top of Castiel and kissed him, pressing his cock against Castiel’s. He started a slow thrusting motion with his hips and Castiel moaned into the kiss, giggling. 

“Mhmmm… fuck, Dean.” Castiel breathed heavily as his breath caught in his throat. Dean kissed down Castiel’s jaw to his neck, sucking on the base to draw out a hickey as he ground down against him fervently. 

“Cas… fuck.” Dean gasped and thrust faster, grinding their cocks faster until he felt that pull inside. “Come with me baby.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear. Within a couple of minutes, they both cried out as they came. Dean stopped moving and fell to his side, kissing Castiel softly. 

“So does this mean you’ll stay with me?” Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek and as much as Dean wanted to, he knew he couldn’t. 

“I want to but I can’t. But you can stay and hang out while I work. Maybe surprise me with some of your cookin.” Castiel playfully pouted, but smiled anyway when Dean sucked on his lower lip. 

“Okay. I’ll putz around while you work.” Castiel nodded. 

“Okay, now let’s get a shower.” Dean pushed the covers back and tugged Castiel with him out of the bed. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ You have three unheard messages. First unheard message.  _

_ “Hey Cas, it’s Mick… I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know we kinda left off on a bad note the other night, and I wanted you to know I can’t stop thinking about you. Fuck… I broke things off with Arthur, because I wasn’t sure where things were going with us. Anyway, call me back when you get this.”  _

_ Click. Second unheard message. _

_ “Clarence, I haven’t heard from you since you went to Dean’s! Call me back babe! I love you, mwah!” _

_ Click. Third unheard message. _

_ “Hey Cas, it’s Mick again… please call me, I’m going crazy here. I can’t take the cold shoulder. I love you… -silence- call me back.” _

_ End of unheard messages. To pl- _

Castiel stopped the machine and sighed. He needed to call Meg, he wasn’t even sure how to go about approaching Mick yet. He grabbed his phone and dialed Meg.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Clarence! Where have you been?”  _

“Hey Meg. Uh… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what happened.” Castiel laid back in his bed and stared at his ceiling. 

_ “Try me. Spill.” _

Castiel sighed. “Well… i went to Dean’s and he explained everything to me. He was using Lisa as his beard. Basically a cover up for a g-” 

_ “I know what a beard is, go on “  _

“Okay.” Castiel chuckled. “Anyways… so like… he told me she was his beard and he was petrified to come out right?”

_ “Yeah, and?” _

“Well little did I know, he had cancelled his usual plans to go out drinking with his friends and invited his brother and best friend and their wives over for pizza that same night.”

_ “Whoa. He did? You met them?” _

“Yeah… he said he wanted to introduce them to me. They all came over and he came out to them in front of me.” 

_ “What happened?” _

“Well apparently they both already knew. His brother said he was obsessed with Dr. Sexy MD, and he was blatantly obvious in checking guys out and stuff.” 

Meg giggled.  _ “Wow. So he was scared for no reason huh?” _

“Pretty much. And he already knew Mick and I fucked. Speaking of which, Mick called me twice and left me messages.” 

_ “You know you can’t avoid him forever.”  _

“I know. But fuck, what do I say? Sorry I fucked you when I was drunk?” 

_ “Well that’s a start. Just be real with him. I’m sure he will understand.” _

“You don’t get it Meg… he’s like head over heels in love with me and I used him. And he even broke things off with Arthur.” 

_ “Shit… that is a doozy.”  _

“You’re telling me. How do I even face him?”

_ “Well, you could call him but I think he deserves face to face.”  _

Castiel sighed. “Yeah. I guess I do owe him that.” 

_ “When are you going to do it?”  _

“I don’t know. Maybe today? Fuck, this sucks.”

_ “Majorly, but just think about it this way… once you do it, it’s over.”  _

“Yeah. I’ll go visit him then call you when I get home.” 

_ “Okay babe. I love ya, and keep your head up.”  _

“Alright. Love you too. Bye Meg.”

_ “Later, Clarence.” _

Castiel hung up, then stared at his phone for about twenty minutes. He tried to gather the balls to do what was inevitable. He got up finally, grabbed his coat and headed out to Mick’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Mick looked up from his laptop curiously.

“Who in the world.” he mumbled to himself, then made his way to his door, bracing himself for it to be Arthur. When he opened the door, he was shocked but happy to see Castiel. 

“Well, hello, Cas. Fancy seeing you here.” he stepped aside. “Please do come in.”

“Thanks.” Castiel stepped inside and glanced around. Mick’s apartment was so posh compared to Castiel’s. It almost made him afraid to dirty the place up. 

“Have a seat, I’ll make a cup of tea.” Mick walked to the kitchen, and Castiel took a seat on his couch, rubbing his clammy hands across his denim clad thighs. He was so nervous. “So you got my messages, then?” 

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call before I came over.” Castiel folded his hands and Mick smiled, bringing two cups over to the coffee table.

“Think nothing of it. It’s good to see you. It’s been a while.” 

“I know, sorry.” Castiel swallowed a dry lump in his throat, then took a sip of the tea.

“So, how have you been?” Mick sipped his own tea.

“I… actually I came over to talk… about the other night.” Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye, until he forced himself to look up. 

“I see. I know you got sick, I got worried about you but, you wanted me to go, so…” 

“I know. And I’m sorry about that. I’m actually sorry about the whole thing.” Castiel stared at Mick as he processed what was being said. Mick cleared his throat. 

“You are sorry we had sex?” Mick was trying to clarify.

“Yes. I was drunk and upset, and… fuck, Mick, I was on the rebound and I… I used you. Whi-” 

“Used me… like, you only fucked me to get back at Dean.” 

Castiel sighed. “Yes. And again, I’m s-” 

“I knew. I knew it while it happened.” 

Castiel looked perplexed. “Is… is that why you answered my phone and left it off the hook for Dean to hear?” 

“Yes, I mean… he hurt you, so I made sure he knew someone who loved you was taking care of you.” Mick smiled, but it faded. 

“Wow. I guess I would be a hypocrite if I said that was a low blow.” Castiel frowned.

Mick cleared his throat, then set his tea down on the coffee table and took Castiel’s hand in both of his. “Cas… I need you to understand that while I know you used me, I understand that you didn’t intend to hurt me. I could make you so happy. If you just gave me the chance.” 

“Mick, we’ve been through this.” Castiel pulled his hand free and adjusted himself uncomfortably on the couch. 

“Just think about it, Cas. I’m out and proud. I would never hide us, and I think we have great sexual chemistry.” Castiel scoffed.

“I could have humped my couch and gotten off I was so drunk, Mick. Not to mention you made a dick move.” Castiel was starting to get angry.

“Dick move? Oh… the condom thing. I told you I’m clean Cas, I can even prove it.” 

“That doesn’t matter, you should have respected me and my concern for my safety.” 

“You were safe, Cas!” Mick pressed, and Castiel shook his head. 

“You should rethink your being in love with me. I think it’s lust.” Castiel stood and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll show myself out.” 

“Cas, wait. Don’t leave angry.” Mick protested.

“I’m done talking, this is going nowhere.” Castiel walked to the door then paused. “You might want to rekindle things with Arthur… I’m in love with Dean, and we are happy now, so I’m sorry but there will never be an us.” With that, Castiel left. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel drug his feet through his front door, then flopped down on his bed as he got home. He noticed the message light blinking on his answering machine, and grumbled as he rolled to his side and hit play. 

_ You have two unheard messages. First unheard message. _

_ “Hey babe, it’s Dean… just checkin’ in on ya. Been a long day at work, I can’t wait to get home and see you. Man, we gotta work on getting you a cellphone. Anyway, call me when you get home. I love you.”  _

_ Click. Second unheard message. _

_ “Cas, it’s Mick… I hate that we fought. I wish you could see things my way. He’s no goo-” _

_ End of new messages. _

Castiel turned his voicemail off and shook his head. Mick just  _ didn’t  _ get it. He wasn’t calling him back right now. But he did promise Meg he would update her. He grabbed his phone, dialed her number and flopped back on his bed to stare at his ceiling. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hey Clarence.” _

“Hey Meg.” 

“ _ You talk to Mick?” _

“Yep.” Castiel answered shortly.

_ “Uh oh… not good. How’d it go?”  _

“He’s a prick. I apologized to him for using him and he told me he knew it was a rebound fuck but went for it anyway, then he admitted he answered my phone and let Dean hear quote, someone who loves me taking care of me.”

_ “Oh wow.”  _

“Yeah. And then on top of that he actually  _ argued _ with me about not using a condom.” 

_ “What? He argued with you about that? What a dick.”  _

“I know, right? He said he could prove he was clean.” 

_ “Did he?” _

“I didn’t stick around long enough to allow him to.” 

_ “Jeeze _ .  _ You need to get tested. Have you had sex with Dean since then?”  _

Castiel heaved a sigh. “Yes.”

_ “Clarence!”  _ Meg scolded.

“We used a condom! But I see your point.” 

_ “Exactly. There’s that free clinic down on Seventh. At least tell him.”  _

“I will. I’m seeing him tonight.”

_ “Tell him tonight.”  _

“I know, I know, I will. I’ll catch you later, okay?” 

_ “Alright, love you!” _

“Love you too!” Castiel hung up and sighed. He hated all this. All because he was so stupid he was losing a friendship and had to get tested for STD’s. It had been a while since he hadn’t had sex in a while. He stood from his bed and grabbed the phonebook to call the free clinic to find out their hours. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _

Castiel opened his door to Dean with Chinese. He threw his arms around him immediately right in the doorway and kissed him gently. 

“Hey babe.” Dean chuckled, then walked in.

“I missed you! But uhm, we need to talk.” 

“I missed you too, and okay. Is it bad?” Dean set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Uh, kinda?” Castiel bit his lower lip and took a seat on his couch. Dean walked over and took a seat next to him. 

“What’s up?” 

Castiel sighed heavily, then fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “When… I had sex with Mick that night, he didn’t use a condom.” Dean blinked and thought about that for a minute. 

“And you let him do it anyway?” 

“No! I was drunk and grabbed them I remember grabbing the condoms and lube, but he skipped the condom. I didn’t know until after. And I’m like ninety-five percent sure that's why I threw up.”

Dean looked relieved but he was silent a moment. 

“So… this Mick, your supposed best friend not only used you for sex but didn’t used a condom?”

“I used him, Dean. But y-” 

“No, he practically raped you. Cas you were drunk, wanting it or not you were inebriated and could have consented to a gang bang without realizing it.” 

Castiel fidgeted more and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, De-”

“Don’t be sorry Cas. I’m not mad at you.” Dean stood up and paced for a moment. 

“Where does he live?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to talk to him.” 

“Dean-”

“I will hunt him down if you don’t tell me, so you might as well tell me.” 

Castiel ran a hand over his face.  “Frontline apartments, apartment two ten. Dean, please don’-”

“I’m just gonna talk to him.” Dean grabbed his keys and walked to Castiel’s front door. 

“Dean,” Castiel called out as Dean opened the door. Dean looked back toward Castiel. “Be careful, please.”

Dean turned without a word and headed out. The door slammed behind him, and Castiel pressed his hand to his face. Part of him felt like he should warn Mick, but the side that won told him not to. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Bang. Bang. Bang. _

Mick jumped out of his skin. Who in the hell would be at his place banging away like that? Mick walked to the door and peeped out the peephole, then froze. 

_ Bang. Bang. Bang. _

“Who is it?” Mick asked.

“Open the door, Mick, you know who it is.” Dean growled out. Mick contemplated for a moment, then grabbed the bat by his door. He opened the door halfway, hiding the bat behind the door. 

“What do y-” Mick was cut off by the hand on his throat. He dropped the bat on instinct to grab the hand at his neck. So much for that idea. Dean backed Mick up against the wall by his door and stared into his eyes. 

“You raped Cas and-”

“Rape? There was no r-”

“Shut up!” Dean’s grip tightened. Mick tried to catch his breath. “If I so much as even hear you called or texted him much less see him again I will kick your ass back across the pond!”

“De-De-an!” Mick tried to speak but it wasn’t working. Dean pressed his knee between Mick’s legs and applied very uncomfortable pleasure.

“Am I making myself clear, you limey prick?” Dean glared daggers, and Mick crumpled at how scary Dean looked. 

“Cry-stal… yes.” Mick nodded his head. Dean let go of him and pointed at him as Mick tried to catch his breath. 

“You think I’m playing… I will fuck you up.” Dean pulled back with his fist and it slammed through the drywall next to Mick’s head, leaving an indentation. Mick’s eyes grew wide and he scurried away. 

“Get out of my house!” Mick screamed, and Dean straightened his shirt, looking at his now bloody knuckles and left, door still open. Mick slammed his door shut and lifted his hand to his neck. He fished his cell phone out and called Castiel. Of course, he got the voicemail. “Cas… keep that psychotic man away from me. It’s done… don’t call me back.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel answered his door quickly. 

“What did you do?!” Castiel shut his door behind Dean and Dean flexed his fingers, holding his right hand.

“I made a point. What’d he call you?” 

“Did you hit him?” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and studied the gashes on his knuckles.

“I hit his wall. I told you, I made a point.” Dean pulled his hand away and Castiel turned to go to his bathroom for his first aid kit. 

“He called and left a message. Said not to call him back, said to keep my psychotic man away from him.” Castiel sat down next to Dean on the couch.

“Good. He won’t fuck with you again.” Dean nodded, then sucked in a sharp breath as Castiel cleaned the wounds with alcohol. 

“He  _ was _ my friend, you know.” Castiel sighed.

Dean looked at Castiel silently while he bandaged his hand up. “Friends don’t do what he did to you.” Dean brought his bandaged hand to his chest and dropped his head back. “You got any liquor?” 

“Just some Jack.” 

“Even better.” Castiel stood and fetched the bottle of liquor, and Dean reached into his pocket to grab his phone, then remembered his surprise for Castiel. “Oh yeah… got a surprise for you.” Castiel walked to the living room with the bottle of Jack and two glasses. 

“What do you mean surprise?” 

“Reach in my right pocket there.” Dean lifted his hips and Castiel reached into Dean’s pocket, pulling out a cell phone. 

“Your phone?” Dean grinned and shook his head.

“Your phone.” Dean grabbed the bottle of jack and tipped it back for a big swig. 

“What?!” Castiel looked through a frown toward Dean. 

“Yeah, I added a line to my phone plan for ya.” Dean took another swig and Castiel stared at the phone. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Dean.” 

“I know. I don’t  _ have _ to do anything but eat, shit and pay taxes.” Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Thank you. I mean… wow.” Castiel wasn’t used to getting gifts. 

“Already got your number in mine. Now you can get rid of that old brick you got in your bedroom.” Dean winked. Castiel stood and straddled Dean’s lap, kissing him softly. 

“Thank you, Dean. Seriously.” 

“You are welcome, Cas. Seriously.” Dean grinned, then pulled Castiel back in for another kiss. 

“Tomorrow we go down to the free clinic.” 

“Free clinic, for what?” 

“STD tests, duh.” Castiel shook his head. 

“Oh, right. Well, I don’t wanna go to the free clinic. I’ll give you my doctor’s number and you can schedule us an appointment.” 

“I don’t have insurance, Dean.”

“I’ll pay for it.” Castiel sighed and shook his head. Dean frowned, then rolled his eyes.

“What?” 

“I won’t win with you, will I?”

“Nope.” Dean grinned wide, and Castiel cupped his face to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

“Dean and Castiel?” The nurse called out, and Dean stood, waiting for Castiel to walk in front of him. Dean hated going to doctor’s offices. They were escorted into a room and the nurse asked them several questions, one at a time as she updated their records. “So you want a full panel STD test right?” 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, and she smiled. “Alright well, are you experiencing any symptoms or is this just a routine check?”

“I had sex with… a friend… who didn’t use a condom. He says he’s clean, but I want to make sure.” Castiel blushed.

“And then we had sex so…” Dean added. “But we actually use condoms, just wanna check.” 

“Okay. Well, here you go.” She handed both of them a urine cup. “Fill these up and the phlebotomist will be in shortly to draw some blood.” 

“Alright, you go first babe.” Dean motioned to Castiel who nodded and headed to the bathroom. After Castiel was done, Dean followed suit and filled his own up. He came back to the room and soon the phlebotomist came in and took each of their blood one after the other. The nurse came in after and told them they would find out in five to ten business days the results. 

“You wanna go out and eat?” Dean asked Cas as they walked out of the doctor's office. 

“You mean… like a real public date?” 

“Yeah.”

Castiel grinned and pulled Dean in for a kiss. “Yes. I would love that.” 

 

* * *

 

_ Keys rattle, then the door unlocks and flies open. _

“Ow! Dean, that's my toe!” Castiel chuckled and slipped out of Dean’s arms to run to Dean’s bedroom. 

“Oh it’s like that, is it?” Dean shut and locked the door, then walked to his bedroom quickly. Castiel had already shed his shirts and was working on his jeans when Dean entered. 

“Hey, I was supposed to be naked before you got in here!” Castiel giggled. Dean grinned and swept Castiel off his feet and carried him to the bed. He crawled on top and straddled Castiel’s hips, grinding his cock against Castiel’s. “Fuck, Dean!” 

“You can’t get away from me that easily.” Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck and bit down, sucking hard, moaning around the bite. 

“Mmm, fuck, who’s fucking who tonight?” Castiel asked as he pushed his hands up under Dean’s shirt. Dean rose up and pulled his shirts up over his head and tossed them to the side. 

“I thought maybe you could fuck me.” Dean kissed Castiel down his chest to his abdomen, to his happy trail, then tugged at his pants to pull them off. Castiel helped kick them off, then shoved Dean back on the bed and kissed him fervently. 

“I’d love to… I miss being inside you.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. Dean chuckled and kicked his own pants off. 

“Get the lube and condom.” Castiel leaned back to grab the lube and condom from the nightstand, and Dean tackled Castiel back to the bed, back on top. 

“That was a dirty move Mr. Winchester!” Castiel acted shocked, and Dean grinned, kissing him heated. 

“I’m a dirty man, Mr. Novak.” Dean licked from Castiel's collarbone to his ear and sucked on the lobe. 

“Well if you want to get dirtier…” Castiel pushed Dean back onto his back and slipped between his thighs. “Then I’ve got to open you up.” Castiel grinned. Dean licked his lower lip and spread his thighs. Castiel lubed up his fingers and found Dean’s rim, rubbing it a could of times before he popped his finger in. Dean moaned and pulled Castiel down for a kiss, then used his legs to push Castiel back onto his back as they rolled. 

“I wanna ride you…” Dean smirked and winked.

“Oh damn…” Castiel smiled with an eyebrow waggle. “That sounds delicious.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it for days.” Dean gasped and groaned as Castiel slipped the second finger in. Castiel chuckled.

“Days, huh?” Dean cried out as Castiel hooked his fingers to hit his prostate. 

“Fuck yes, days!” Dean gasped. Castiel inserted his third finger and started to finger fuck Dean. Dean kissed Castiel hot and heavy. He started to roll his hips to rock back and forth on the fingers. 

“Well, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for days.” Castiel pulled his hand free of Dean’s entrance and grabbed the condom, which Dean snatched from his hand and grabbed the lube too. Sitting up, Dean straddled Castiel’s lap and ripped the condom open with his teeth, then rolled it on Castiel’s cock quickly, then squeezed some lube onto his hand to wrap around Castiel’s girth. He stroked his hand nice and slow a few times, then lined himself up and sank down around Castiel. “Oh, Dean! Shit, you are so tight!” 

“And you are so h-hard!” Dean smirked and lowered all the way down a moment to adjust. 

“Relax, baby…” Castiel reminded him, then ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. Dean let out a staggered breath, then rose up and lowered back down, starting a sloppy but comfortable rhythm at first until Castiel’s hips started a counter thrust. Dean leaned forward and rest his hands on Castiel’s chest, and they began to fuck one another in a nice slow, deep stroke. 

“I fucking love you, Cas.” Dean moaned out, and leaned down to kiss Castiel. 

“I love you too, Dean…” Castiel gasped out between the kisses. Dean pushed back up, and grabbed Castiel’s hands to interlace their fingers while he rode him faster. “Mm, ride me faster, Dean.” 

“Fuck yes!” Dean cried out as he rolled his hips, brushing Castiel’s cock over his prostate. He started to ride faster, and Castiel thrust harder, as hard as he could. 

“Oh god, Dean! I’mmunna… c-come, Dean!” Dean thrust himself down as hard and fast as he could, releasing Castiel’s hand to stroke himself quickly. 

“Ah fuck! Me too!” they thrust a few more times and actually came together. Dean’s come spurted onto Castiel’s chest as Castiel filled the condom inside him. Dean worked his ass around Castiel to milk him, then leaned over to kiss him again. Castiel rolled them over so they were on Dean’s back, and pulled out of Dean, which broke the kiss with a gasp from Dean.

“You are beautiful when you ride my cock.” Castiel murmured against Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking his own hickey onto Dean’s flesh. 

“Mm, I loved riding you. I wish you could stay inside me forever.” Castiel pulled back from Dean’s neck and kissed up to his lips, then looked into his eyes. 

“I will fuck you whenever you want me to baby.” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and brought his hand up to push sweaty hair out of his face. 

“You make me so happy.” Dean smiled warmly.

“You make me happy too, Dean.” Castiel kissed his lips softly, then kissed his nose. “But, we need a shower cause you got me sticky.” Castiel made a face and Dean started to laugh. 

“Okay okay, go get the water warmed up for me.” Dean slapped Castiel’s ass.

“Hey now! You’re gonna get something started you can’t handle, Sir.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Dean perked a brow and laughed. “I think you underestimate me, Sir.” Castiel shot up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. 

“We’ll see!” 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dean reached out and slapped his phone to turn his alarm off, then snuggled back under the covers with Castiel. 

“Aren’t you going to get up for work?” Castiel groggily asked Dean.

“Only if you move in with me.” Dean muttered back. Castiel tried to process what Dean said in hi fuzzy sleepy brain, then his eyes widened. 

“Dean…” 

“Hm?”

“You just asked me to move in with you…” Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat, and Dean smirked, kissing Castiel on the neck. 

“Mhm…” 

“Really?!”

“Did I stutter?” Dean ran a hand down Castiel’s thigh to his knee, pulling his leg up over his own. 

“Are you serious Dean? Be real for a moment.” Castiel lifted a hand to graze Dean’s cheek, and Dean kissed his palm. 

“I am serious as a heart attack.”

Castiel stared at Dean and felt the tears tingle. “Okay.” 

“Okay? Really?” Dean looked seriously at Castiel. 

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I will move in with you.” Castiel smiled and Dean kissed him in return, pushing himself on top of him. “Oh no, don’t you start that… you gotta go to work, you said you would if I would move in with you!” 

“I can be a few minutes late.” Dean kissed Castiel down his chest, to his abdomen and then to his cock, licking and sucking at the base of his cock under the covers. Castiel groaned and dropped his head back as his cock filled. Dean started to stroke it nice and firm. As it grew in his grip, he dipped his tongue around the head, then brought it in for a suck. 

“Jesus Dean you are unbelievable!” Castiel groaned. Dean stroked him faster and tighter, taking more of him in his mouth as he did. He sucked hard and pushed deeper, eventually deep throating him after he relaxed his throat enough. “Dean!” Dean sucked harder, swallowing against the head, then began to bob his head. Castiel’s hands found Dean’s hair and he tugged as he moaned. “Dean, I’m close!” Dean took Castiel’s balls in one hand and massaged them, then dipped his hand below them to push his finger into his entrance to hook and rub at his prostate. Castiel arched his back and thrust his hips. He cried out and came down Dean’s throat. Dean pulled off and pushed himself back up Castiel’s body.

“Mm, good morning. Welcome home.” Dean kissed Castiel then pulled back and sat up taking his cock in hand. He pushed his body up to kneel on Castiel’s chest, and pressed his cock to Castiel’s lips. Castiel grinned and opened his mouth, allowing Dean to thrust in. He started a slow thrust, fucking Castiel’s mouth. “Had to give you a house warming present.” 

“Mmmm…” Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock. He closed his eyes and hollowed his mouth and throat to give Dean room to thrust in and out. Dean thrust for a few minutes then finally when his hips stuttered he thrust deep and came down Castiel’s throat, crying out his name. Castiel sucked hard, swallowing and milking Dean’s cock until he pulled out. Dean shifted so he was face to face again with Castiel, and kissed him softly. “I love you Dean, but you need to go to work.” Castiel rasped, and Dean chuckled, biting at Castiel’s lower lip.

“I fucking hate leaving you. I love you too.” 

“I’ll be here when you get home.”

“Better be.” Dean grinned. “We can work on moving your stuff this weekend.”

“Okay.” Castiel grinned back. Dean pulled away and climbed out of the bed to get dressed for work. 

 

* * *

 

Dean left for work and Castiel grabbed himself something to eat, then grabbed his cell phone to call Meg. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_ “Hey babe, what’s up?” _

“Sooo… Dean asked me to move in with him.” 

_ “Oh wow, really?”  _

“Yeah.”

_ “Annnd, you said…” _

“Yes!”

_ “Oh my god! Clarence! You are serious about this?” _

“Yeah. I love him Meg. And it will help me with school. Hell if he wants me in his life that’s all I need.” 

_ “Well when are you moving?” _

“This weekend.”

_ “Let me know when and I’ll come help.” _

“You don’t have to do that, I don’t have much to move.” 

_ “So what. I need to meet this guy anyway.”  _

“True! Alright, I’ll let you know. Talk to you later.”

_ “Alright text me love, I love you!” _

“Love you too!” Castiel hung up and smiled to himself as he laid out on Dean’s couch…  _ His _ couch. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Saturday rolled around and Dean carried the empty boxes up to Castiel’s apartment and Meg was standing at Castiel’s door. 

“Meg!” Castiel squeed, rushing up to hug her.

“Clarence!” Meg wrapped her arms around Castiel and then pulled back to take Dean in. “My my… you weren’t playing when you said he had legs for days.” Castiel blushed and covered his mouth with a little giggle.

“Meg! Hush!” 

“I dunno if they are that long.” Dean winked at Castiel. “You must be the best friend I hear all about, I’m Dean.” Dean extended a hand.

“Meg. Nice to meet you Dean.” Meg gave him a nice firm shake. Castiel unlocked his door and let them both in. 

“I really don’t have a lot, just some knick knacks and my clothes and crap. The furniture I guess I’ll leave.” 

“We can donate it to goodwill or something.” Dean shrugged.

“Or the homeless shelter down the street.” Meg added.

“Yeah, homeless shelter sounds good. Goodwill is too corporate for my taste.” 

“You just don’t like them because of the owner.” Meg reminded Castiel. 

“What did the owner do?” Dean asked. Meg and Castiel fell quiet, then Castiel shrugged. 

“He fired me because I was gay. I mean, he said I breached company policy and wouldn’t say how, but I know it was I was gay.”  Dean frowned and set the boxes down in the living room. 

“How do you know?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Because he is a religious bigot who votes against gay rights everytime a lgbt bill comes up.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Besides, Clarence is better off anyway. They get bed bugs and roaches through there a lot.” Meg added.

“Ooh, gross. Sounds like it.” Dean nodded. “Alright, you two start on the boxes, I’m gonna go pick Benny up and start on the furniture.” Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel chaste on the lips, then left them to it. 

Benny came back with Dean and they moved all the furniture out with Benny’s truck and took it to the homeless shelter. Meg and Castiel got all the boxes packed and everyone packed Dean’s car and Benny’s truck and headed over to Dean’s apartment. All four of them unloaded the truck and car, and soon all took a seat in the living room with some beer and pizza. Meg got to know Dean a bit better, and Benny got to know Castiel a bit better. Once dinner was over, Benny and Meg left and Dean kicked back with Castiel on the couch.

“Thank you, Dean. I promise I’ll get them unpacked tomorrow.” 

“Don’t sweat it. Take your time. Make yourself at home.” Dean grinned and sipped his beer. Castiel smiled and kicked back as well, leaning against Dean. 

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
